Priorities
by Sombra112
Summary: A single mother who struggles to get by, usually not eating to feed her child. She never expected to be noticed by a famous rockstar, or falling in love with him. Now what are her priorities? Does she really have a choice?
1. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I know I know, don't nag. I have two other stories I should be writing but I just can't help myself.

**Chapter 1: Hopeless**

"Kira, honey get up." Kagome shook her daughter gently. Her eyes were soft and still a little sleepy. She was dressed in a suit, brown and appropriate with no flash or dazzle. Her hair was in a tight not at the back of her head, no stray wisps, perfect and professional. Her only piece of jewelry was a thin beaded child like bracelet around her wrist, hidden by the sleeves of her suit.

"I don't wanna get up." Kira complained burying her head in the pillow. She was five and as sweet as an angel. She looked just like her mother, jet black raven hair, milk chocolate eyes, and ivory skin like silk. The only part of her body that was her father's, was the shape of the eyes. More oval than Kagome's, but just right for her face.

"I know love, but it's time to get ready for school." Kagome said pushing the hair out of her face.

Kira's pretty innocent eyes opened and she hugged her little dolly with red yarn hair closer to her body. "Can we skip today?" she asked her face hopeful.

Kagome laughed gently. "Not today. Mommy has an important meeting, I have to lecture people today."

"The teacher letchers us." she said pronouncing the word wrong. "It's not much fun."

"I know." Kagome scratched her daughter's back affectionately. "How about tomorrow, we go to the zoo, huh? Mommy has the afternoon off, and so do you. What do you say?"

The excitement woke her daughter up quickly and she smiled with a front tooth missing. "Can we really?"

"Of course. But you have to go to school today." Kagome said with a big smile. Her daughter always made her happy, no matter how bad things seemed.

"Okay!" She agreed right away hopping out of her bed, the doll forgotten. Her room was full of pinks and whites. There was a small waist high bookshelf filled with her stuffed toys and another box with her other toys. Her closet door had a rack to put all her shoes, and all her clothes hung neat and tidy in her closet. Her floor was wooden except where Kagome had placed the thick pink rug that covered most of it.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Hurry up." Kagome said as Kira grabbed the outfit Kagome had put on the trunk at the foot of her bed and began to dress.

Kagome left her daughter's room and shut the door. She sighed as she left the peaceful and happy world her daughter lived in. Kira's room was the master bedroom, but it was the only one with a closet door and a vent that worked. Kagome's room had a hole in the floor, and half the time her light wouldn't work. Their whole house was like that. Run down, old, beat up, almost unlivable.

But Kagome always made damn sure Kira's room was her sanctuary.

No matter what it cost her.

* * *

Inuyasha scratched his stomach as he returned from the bathroom in his elegant mansion. The party had just wound down a few hours ago, and he had just fallen asleep. For once, without anyone else in his bed.

He wanted his solitude. For some reason, he didn't feel like company.

He climbed into his rich, decadent bed, and looked around his room. Posters showing his face, usually with his mouth open and next to a mike, or ones showing his entire band's faces, glared down at him. Each one baring the name, 'Hanyou', in red letters that melted like blood written on a wall.

Inuyasha was a rock singer, he loved every minute of it. The stages, the crowds, the groupies, the parties, especially the parties. The fame, the fortune, the babes, it was everything he had ever wanted out of life.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

But lately, it hadn't been enough.

He hadn't taken any one to his bed in quite some time. No woman appealed to him any more, no matter how alluring or sexy. For some reason, his perfect life that he had wanted since childhood, no longer seemed so perfect.

He turned his head to the three pictures he always kept by his bed.

One was of his brother and his wife. Not for his brother, but his wife. Inuyasha adored Rin, she was so sweet and bubbly, annoyingly some times, but she was very easy to love. He just couldn't figure out why she loved Sesshomaru.

The other was a woman with long black hair and a secret smile, one that reminded him of the Mona Lisa. Happy, yet at the same time, unbearably sad.

Next to that photo was one of his parents locked in an embrace. His father pushing his mother's hair behind her ear in an act of love so simple yet so profound.

Maybe that's what he was missing. Inuyasha had many lovers, many dates, and many flings. He had only ever fallen in love once, and that had ended in tragedy. He thought he never wanted to again.

But as he looked at the picture of his parents sat next to her's, he thought maybe what he was missing was a woman's love.

His parent's had that. They were one of the few couples that didn't break up or fall apart and end in divorce.

And yet her picture was there to remind him that not all relationships were sunshine and daisies.

Kikyo.

The one woman he had ever loved.

The one person who had ever betrayed him.

He reached over and put her picture face down on the night stand. He couldn't look at her as he fell asleep this morning.

He rolled over and pulled his blanket about his body tighter and closed his eyes.

But he could not fall asleep.

* * *

Kagome poured some cheep no name brand cereal into a bowl and added the milk that was about to go sour. There was only enough for one bowl and Kagome set it on the rickety table kept up with a phone book. It was scared and used, much like everything Kagome owned or rented.

"What's for breakfast?" Kira asked in her ever cheerful voice as she sat down.

"Cheerios." Kagome said putting a tea spoon of hard sugar on the cereal and stirring it up.

"Mmm." Kira said grabbing her spoon and shoveling a bite in her mouth. "Where's yours?" she asked her mouth still full.

"Don't talk while you chew." Kagome chastised gently straitening her daughters pink overalls and white shirt with flowers on it. "And I'm not that hungry." she told her with a smile.

She hadn't eaten in four days. She had only been able to scrape together the money for Kira to eat. She had a headache from stress and lack of food. Kagome was very skinny and bony. Not much by choice, but by the fact that she had to give most of her money to feeding Kira and there was never much left for anything else.

Today was payday and she would have just enough to take Kira to the zoo as she promised and still feed her until the next payday.

"Eat up." She said kissing her daughter temple.

She stood up as she heard the phone ring. Not a house phone. They didn't have one. The phone the people she worked for provided her with.

"Hello?" She said in a professional voice flipping it open. "Oh, hi Mr. Shinjuku." She said respectfully to her boss. She worked for a company that did advertisements for other companies. She didn't do the actual advertising, she was more of a grunt that was on call for any job they needed done.

And she never got payed well for it but she never had the money or the talent to get another higher paying position.

Kira got quiet and watched her mother with curious eyes, she knew not to talk while her mom was on the phone.

"No sir, not a problem at all." she said loyally.

"Yes, sir.....uh...." she opened her mouth to say bye but he had already hung up.

"What's up, mommy?" Kira asked.

"Mommy has to work late tonight." She said hating to have to leave her daughter alone again. But she couldn't afford a babysitter and she had no friends because she had no time for them. Kira was her world.

"That's okay." She said at once with her carefree smile. "I'll play by myself again. Food in the fridge, bed by 7." she rattled off the well known instructions.

Kagome smiled in relief but also in disappointment that she had to leave her alone at all. Some times she suspected that her daughter was a lot smarter than most people gave 5 year olds credit for being, as if she knew her mother had troubles and she was just trying to make it easier.

"Hurry up." Kagome said struggling to hold back tears that suddenly set on. "We can't be late for school." and she walked into their pathetic living room trying to hold back her strange tears.

She hated feeling so helpless and like she was a terrible mother to her child, but what choice did she have? It was the only way to keep their holey roof over their head.

Five minutes later they left the house, her tiny pink backpack old and dirty on her back, and Kagome's paperwork in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Underneath

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

*dances* Oh in case you don't know, every one in my story is human. It's an all human world.

**Chapter 2: Underneath**

Kagome rushed into the office, she was talking on her phone to some one at a commercial shoot who was running low on some thing, she couldn't really tell. He apparently just liked complaining because he just yelled without really stating the problem. She was also sorting through the big stack of paper in her arms, trying to find a report on the soda bill boards her company was putting up. As she understood it, all were up except one because the men who were putting up the paper ran out of glue at the last minute and had to finish the job this morning.

"...absolutely no orginazation! And the staff here is horrable, never listens to a thing I say and...."

"Uh-huh....uh-huh..." Kagome responded not really listening herself. Inside she was thinking, _There's the sun-tan lotion glamour shots, that one model's portfolio, I need to get that to Mira. Where is that report? I know I wrote it last....Ah! There it is! Last thing in the pile, of course. Should have looked there first. _She got into the already crowded elevator and pushed the button for her floor.

"....and she can't make a proper cup of coffee! It's not that hard. Put water in a pot, add filter with coffee and activate. An imbecile could do it!"

"Uh-huh. I understand." Kagome walked out of the elevator taking the report out of the pile and setting it sideways so she wouldn't loose it again.

"Kagome!" Someone she worked with came up to her. She couldn't remember his name.

"Look I am seriously busy, I have to get the performance reviews finished, can you take this to Shinjuku's office?"

"Sure." she mouthed taking the file from him.

"...and I would really appreciate it if you could get that fixed!" the man on the phone finished sounding like he wouldn't appreciate anything.

"Of course. I'll see right to it." Kagome said stopping by Mira's, the woman who hired their models, office and putting the portfolio on her desk.

Mira rolled her eyes said thanks and opened it.

Kagome left just as the man hung up.

"Bobby?" She knocked at the wall on his cubicle.

He turned and faced her still typing on his computer. A skill Kagome could only envy.

"Vance for the uh...." She snapped her fingers trying to think of the name."...the bathing suit commercial? He says his staff sucks and so do the swimsuits. He demands some one change them."

"Okay. Thanks." he said before turning back to his typing.

"Sure." she left and her cell started ringing again.

* * *

Kira was brushing her doll's hair on the playground.

She always kept her in her bag and played with her every day at recess.

"Hey loser!" Some big fifth grade boys said walking up to her.

As she was only in kindergarten, fifth grade seemed just sort of mommy's power and wisdom.

"What are you playing with? A doll?" he mocked taking it from her.

"Hey, give it back!" She demanded jumping to her feet.

"What a stupid little toy!" Another one said poking it.

"Leave her alone!" Kira said a lot braver than she felt.

"What are you going to do?" the one who looked like the leader said dangling the doll above her head.

"Stop it!" She cried trying to reach the doll, mad at herself for being so short.

"Jura!" the teacher yelled walking up to them and yanking the doll out of his hand. "What do you think your doing?"

"We were just playing." He said with a scowl.

"Get inside! No more recess for the rest of the day!" she said and they grumbled but followed their orders.

"Here sweetie." And the teacher handed the doll back.

"Thank you." she said wrapping the doll in a comforting hug, more for herself than the doll's comfort.

"Don't let those bullies push you around, okay?" the teacher ruffled her hair then walked off the watch over the other kids.

* * *

Kagome slumped at her desk in her tiny little cubicle. It was her lunch break, but as she had no lunch but did have a lot of work, so she did that instead.

"Kagome. I need these numbers by tomorrow, okay?" someone said dropping a stack of papers in her in-box.

"Got it." she said returning to the typing she had abandoned.

* * *

Inuyasha was stringing on his guitar, he had a new song in his head but he just couldn't get it to take shape.

"Sounds good." his best friend and drummer of his band said, walking into the practice room. "Love song?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said setting his guitar down. Unlike the flashy expensive ones he used on stage, the practice one was well used, old, and his absolute favorite. "Haven't figured it out yet."

"Okay." Miroku said accepting that answer. "Where's..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Kouga said walking in the room with his usual flair. Bassist, bad-ass, chick magnet second only to Inuyasha himself, some times surpassing him.

"Right there." Inuyasha answered Miroku's unfinished question as he walked across the room to get the music sheet for their newest song. They hadn't memorized it yet, had only played twice, but it was coming along great.

"Okay. So where is the love of my life?" Miroku looked at the door as if expecting her to burst through too.

"Called. Said she was going to be late." Inuyasha said, again without looking at him.

"Man." Miroku hit his snare-drum in disappointment.

Sango, aka the love of Miroku's life, was their second guitar. Just as much of a bad-ass as Kouga, she was a tomboy who liked the color pink and could put anyone on their ass in seconds. She and Miroku weren't really hooked up, but as far as Miroku was concerned, anything that was breathing and was female was the love of his life.

"Here Kouga." Inuyasha said handing him his music sheets.

"Woh! Who changed my stuff?" he asked looking at the scratched out computerized notes and the new ink pen notes written in.

"I did." Miroku said taking his own music. "My song, my rules." he said. "Didn't like the sound last time. The cords just weren't working. It turned out as a major fifth, I wanted a minor fourth."

"Yeah, happens to me all the time." Kouga said not understanding a word of what Miroku said. He could play his music, he was damn good, but it was the finer things of music he failed to grasp.

"Not the point." Inuyasha said putting his guitar strap over his head. "The point is we now have less time to learn music that was recently changed. Let's go. We still have to see Manny about our new advertisement deal thingy."

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga said brushing it off.

They were changing their advertisement companies as their manager, Manny, said this place was cheaper, and they got more coverage.

"Ready?" Miroku asked raising his sticks.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Miroku counted off before hitting the first note.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes. It had been late nights the entire week, she had very little sleep, she was tired, her body hurt as did her head, and she still had three more hours to go.

"Kagome!" Mr. Shinjuku said looking in on her.

"Yes, sir?" she said turning her chair around to face him.

"I got a meeting, I need some info and I need it immediately. Check our stats for last year and the people who sold more because of us and bring it to meeting room 3 on the 7th floor. Now!" he ordered before leaving.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said opening a new window on her computer.

Ten minutes later, she picked up the last piece of paper her printer spat out, put it in a folder and got up to leave.

One short elevator ride and a question on directions later, she was walking into the meeting room.

She knocked first and when Mr. Shinjuku's voice called her to come in, she entered.

He was sitted at the head of the rectangular table with the smile he saved just for customers and potential customers on his face.

In the other seats were four men and one woman.

The woman had long brown hair with a single thin pink highlight on the right side of her face. Her jeans were tight and black and so was her shirt. Her shirt ws decorated with pink skulls, but her smile was happy and welcoming.

The man across from her was the only one in a suit with horn rimmed glasses an open briefcase and the shrewd look of some one used to taking care of business transactions.

Beside him was another man. His hair was black and about as long as the woman's. He wore a leather jacket with brown fur on the collar and leather pants with an open button up shirt. He smirked at her but otherwise didn't react.

The man across from his had long black hair too, but his stopped at his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a fingerless glove on his right hand but his other was bare. He wore black jeans with chains and pointless pieces of cloth hanging off of it and a purple shirt with a black dead smiley face on the front.

The last man was seated at the other side of the table, directly opposite of her boss. He wore regular jeans but were artfully ripped and shredded. His shirt was tight and black with a simple skull and cross bones. His hair had been dyed light silver and was longer than hers and pulled back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were violet, a stunning color. He was, in fact, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Kagome felt juices start to flow in her body that she hadn't felt since she had conceived Kira.

But she ignored them, and walked over to her boss with the file.

"The information you asked for, sir." she said.

"Thank you. You can leave now." he said taking it from her.

She bowed her head and turned to leave.

Inuyasha appraised the woman who had walked in. He did so with eyes used to measuring people on their looks, something he got from his job. Her whole person screamed professional. The tight hair and unrevealing dull suit. But he could see under that. The hair was shiny, and he knew it would be long and wavy by the way she had tightened it. Her body, almost completely obscured the suit, still showed curves. He knew immediately that they were the curves of some one who didn't eat much, or if they did they threw it up almost immediately.

He also saw she wore no jewelry but he did see, just for a moment, a tiny beaded bracelet.

She had no make-up, nothing flashy or sexy, if anything it seemed she wanted to down-play her feminism as much as possible.

But with eyes trained in the music and film industry, Inuyasha could see what others could not.

This woman had great potential and could easily be the sexiest thing if she barely tried.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as the door shut behind her.

"Just an employee. As I was saying..." But Inuyasha tuned the man out as he thought about the girl.

He didn't know why, he didn't even stop to think about it, but something attracted him to her. He wanted to meet her, get to know her.

So when the meeting ended and all the contracts had been signed, Inuyasha asked. "Where does she work?"

Mr. Shinjuku seemed lost. "Who?" he asked politely.

"That girl." Inuyasha said wishing he knew her name.

"Kagome? Oh she works on the third floor. Why?"

"Kagome." he said her name slowly as if savoring a particularly fine wine. "I want to meet her."

"What?" Kouga asked. "What do you mean, you want to meet her?"

"I'll see you guys later." Inuyasha said leaving without looking at them.

"Oooh, he must really want some of that." Miroku said.

"She wasn't even that good looking." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he saw what you didn't." Sango said, who also could see her beauty underneath the suit.

"What was there to see?" he asked.

But all she did was chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Reviews please!!!!


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I am not happy today. It's just not a good day today and for no reason.....

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

Kagome was pouring through complaints. A large stack was in her in-box when she returned and she had sighed but got to work.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, whine, complain, and bitch some more.

And not just the directors, but the photo takers, the models who had to be coddled anyway, and the staff who was tired of all three.

It made Kagome's head hurt, but the complaints were a part of her job description.

"Modeen again." she said looking over a rather long complaint by their top, but extremely annoying, model. "'...terrible direction skills with no appreciation for my craft. Staff is awful and the clothing is worse...." Kagome sighed. "Can't she just be happy with what she has?" she asked no one but filed the complaint and sent it to the correct people who could deal with the problem.

She wanted to send it to the recycling bin.

Next was the formal report from the man she had been listening to that morning. It was just as long winded as he was with no real central point.

Dutifully she filed and sent that one on as well.

Inuyasha was looking all around her floor. This was it, where was she.

"Excuse me..." he said grabbing the sleeve of a passing woman in a suit much more expensive than Kagome's was.

"Oh my god, your Inuyasha!" she nearly squealed.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering..."

"Oh but I _love_ you!" she gushed holding the books in her arms closer to her stomach, to show her breasts to their best advantage no doubt.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said politely. He tried to walk away, he could just find some one else to ask. Maybe an old fart who thought 50's music was still cool.

She had other plans.

"I just bought your latest CD, Death Note(no I am not feeling very creative today). It is so amazing!" she spoke in a really fake high pitched voice.

"Thank you." Inuyasha repeated. "Really, I'm just looking for...."

"You looked so good on the cover. That jacket was so hot. I told my boyfriend that and he went out and bought one, he doesn't fill it out quite as well as you though." she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh...." was all he could say as she continued to babble. He wanted to just take off but Manny said that after the last guy he punched in the face, any more bad rep would be very wrong. He loved Manny like an uncle, and that was the only thing keeping him from telling the girl, who had bunny teeth, he noticed, to shut up and buzz off.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she finished filing the complaints and waited for them to finish sending to their respective departments.

"Higurashi!" a man she saw once or twice called her name.

"Yes?" she asked turning to him.

"Uh, Sam, from like two cubicles down, said to come get you. The copy machine is broke again." he smiled sheepishly.

"I got it." Kagome said getting up from her desk and heading back.

* * *

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha nodded his head in fascination as the woman still talked incessantly.

"....and then she got into an argument about who was better, you or that one band. I don't even remember their name." she brushed them off with a flick of her wrist. "But anyway, so we both are walking through the music store, and there's your CD. I am like your biggest fan and I didn't even realize it had come out yet. So of course I had to buy it. She insisted I was wasting twenty bucks, but she's no longer my friend any more so why do I care what she thinks?"

Inuyasha nodded but didn't speak.

* * *

"That should do it." Kagome said closing the panel on the copier. Immediately it flashed to life and started printed what Sam had put in.

"Wow. Your a miracle worker." he said picking up the copies.

"Kagome. There's something wrong with the Be Green shoot, I left the report on your desk." a lady said poking her head in the copy room.

"On it." Kagome said rolling down her sleeves and putting the bracelet Kira had given her back on.

She smiled and left.

Kagome grabbed her jacket and went back to her cubicle.

* * *

"I don't get him." Kouga said as the band headed home in their limo.

"Get who?" Sango asked absently reading a magazine.

Miroku was drinking one of the sodas from the mini-fridge and watching cartoons and didn't answer.

"Inuyasha. Why is he so hung up about one girl?"

"Maybe he's in love." Sango said turning a page still not giving the conversation her full attention.

Kouga barked out a laugh. "Him? In love? Yeah right!" he was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"It could happen." she said changing positions in her seat.

"Yeah. Like I'm in love with you, my dearest." Miroku said not passing a chance to hit on Sango.

She grabbed the hand that was sneaking it's way to her ass and squeezed his wrist.

"Ow ow owowowowow!" he said grabbing his arm and trying to get it out of her strong grip.

"Touch me and I break it." she threatened still not looking up from her magazine.

"Got it." he chocked out.

She let go and he sank back in his seat and stuck his tongue out at her.

Kouga was laughing even harder.

"How do you always know?" he asked his mind of of their lead guitar.

"I have skills." was all she said while turning a page.

* * *

"...and even then I was like 'there is no way I am fitting my butt in those jeans'. Do you know what I mean?" she asked him.

Inuyasha was not sure how they went from him to her but there hadn't been a single break in the conversation in which he could escape. Luckily he wasn't needed to participate in the conversation because no sooner had she asked than she was continuing.

"And so I finally decide to put them on, and don't you know it. Not only does my butt fit, but it looks really good...."

* * *

Kagome yawned and looked at the clock. Ten more minutes and she could clock out. Just ten more and she could go home to her baby girl.

"Kagome, the meeting in meeting room five is running late. They want to know if you can grab them some coffee." another man said pocking his head into her cubicle.

"On it." she said forcing her tired bones to leave her chair.

* * *

Kira sat on the couch her legs not long enough to even bend over the edge yet as she ate the TV dinner her mom stocked up on because they were cheap.

She was watching Bugs Bunny making a fool of Daffy Duck again.

"'Rabbit season!''Duck season!''Rabbit season!''Duck season!''Rabbit season!''Rabbit season!''Duck season, fire!'" Daffy cried getting confused and getting shot in the face by a very confused Elmer Fudd.

Kira laughed and looked at the clock. Ten more minutes and mommy would be off work.

* * *

Kagome happily shut off her computer and set her desk to rights before leaving, another day over and thank god for that.

* * *

"...then she told me that not only was I wrong, but my hair was hidious. I was so mad I....."

"Clara!" Mr. Shinjuku cried catching them. "Are you bothering one of our best clients?" his voice was threatening.

Inuyasha was secretly thankful because he didn't think he could take any more of her non-stop babble.

"Oh, no sir." she assured him.

But some thing in his face must have given him away because he looked at Inuyasha and then glared at Clara.

"Get back to work."

"Yes, sir." she said simply before hurrying on.

"I am so sorry...." he said starting in on a long winded apology.

Inuyasha tried not to growl.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally escaped Shinjuku and the talking monster, he was able to find the old fart who thought 50's music was cool, and was blind to boot and called him Fred and admonished him for not remembering where Kagome's desk was.

But he finally got the directions he needed and rushed over there.

But when he got there her computer was off and her things were cleared away.

She had already gone home.

* * *

Kagome tried not to curse her luck, but it was hard not to when it had been pouring rain and she had ran to her car and still got soaked.

And when she had tried to start the ancient thing, it groaned, popped, dinged unhappily, and issued a puff of steam from the roof of her car.

"Damn!" she said whole heartily before getting out and trying to tend to the problem.

She lifted her hood and propped it open with her hand as the metal bar that normally did that was gone.

She cursed again as she not one, not two, but three things were smoking in death.

Kagome shut it and locked it again and started to walk. After all she had no money to pay a cab.

Since it was still raining buckets, she left her work in the car and started home in her suit and only good pair of heels.

* * *

Inuyasha left through the front with an umbrella provided for his use by Mr. Shinjuku who said it was nothing and repaid him for his employee's incompetence.

He could have called his limo if he wanted, but he felt like walking off the sever disappointment of loosing the woman who had caught his eye.

* * *

Those who were outside were too busy trying to get inside to notice Kagome was soaked to the bone and shivering.

Inuyasha was kicking a can down the street when he looked up and saw her.

Wet, cold, and unhappy, but there.

He ran across the street. Not caring that the cars were coming up on him fast.

He didn't hear the hocking or the screeching of tires or the curses. But Kagome did. She looked up and saw the man from the meeting she had entered running right for her.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her and saw her looking at him curiously as if he was slightly insane.

His heart was pounding, his blood rushing in his ears. He felt like the entire world had melted away leaving only her face.

He wanted to say something slick and charming, something that would set her blood on fire like his.

When he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was, "Hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HI!!!!!


	4. Flowers

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Hey guys! I'm in a much better mood than last time and here is your chapter!!!!

**Chapter 4: Flowers**

"Uh, hi." Kagome said back reaching discretely inside her purse for her pepper spray. It had been a hit on her tight budget but it had been a good one. Particularly in situations when she was faced with crazy people like him.

His brain couldn't seem to function properly. She was so beautiful and so....wet?

She was wet! She was probably freezing. "Oh! Here. Your soaked to the bone." he held out his umbrella to shield her as well. He suddenly felt the need to protect her, even from the rain.

"That's what you wanted to do? You nearly got run over to hand me an umbrella?" she asked assured of his insanity.

"Yes. No! I mean uh...." he couldn't seem to put to words together.

"Which is it, yes or no?" Kagome asked with the patience only a mother had.

"Uh....would you like to have a drink?" he asked with a large smile.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "No, thank you. I have to get home."

"Why? Husband waiting?" he asked looking at her left hand.

"No, I'm not married. I have to get home to my daughter." she said it like she was waiting for the same reaction she would receive if she did have a husband.

"Great. She can come too." Inuyasha said totally confusing her.

"What?" she asked pretty sure she had not heard right. Guys were attracted to her, she was pretty, she knew that or she probably wouldn't have Kira in the first place, but they were usually instantly repelled when they found out she was a breeder, as they called her.

"Yeah. We can all go." he seemed really excited by the idea.

And he was. He wasn't put of by the fact that she had a kid. In fact she had the look of a mother now that he could re-examine her. The slightly widened hips, the child like bracelet.

"No thank you." Kagome said firmly before turning and walking back out into the rain.

Inuyasha was stunned at first. He had never been denied a woman's company before. That didn't mean he would stop now though.

He ran to catch up and covered her again. "Come on. It's just drinks." he promised.

"No thank you." She repeated. "I don't date."

"Why not? You not into guys?" he asked trying not to think of how hot an image that was.

"I'm not into any one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." her nose was high in the air. Every single vibe she put out said in no uncertain terms, 'No.' But Inuyasha was stubborn.

He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not like a raper or nothing but he would change it to a yes.

"Come on, please? I swear there will a hands off rule the entire time." he promised.

"I'm not interested." she said still looking ahead.

"I'll take you and your daughter some place fun?" he swore next.

"I don't date, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I'll be the perfect gentlemen. If you don't have fun or you think I'm doing something wrong you can call it off for any reason." he pressed.

"I'm busy tomorrow." she said thinking of the date she had planned with her daughter.

"Got a date?" he asked.

"Yes.

He was stunned. "You just said you don't date."

"It's with my daughter." she told him.

"How old is she?" he asked trying a new tactic.

It worked. Her eyes softened as thoughts turned to her little Kira. "She's 5."

"Nice age. Where are you two going."

"The z...Wait a minute." she looked at him suspiciously. "No your not coming."

"Please? Come on. I'll pay for the whole thing."

"I don't take charity." she said with anger.

"Didn't say you had to." he said puzzled. It seemed accepting money was a sore spot for her. "As your date, it is my responsibility to pay."

She stopped and looked him over. What whim decided to give in to him was known to her.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." he said.

"Like the rockstar?" she asked pretty sure she had heard his name one time on the radio. Kira had squealed and begged her to turn it up. She loved his music.

"Yup. The one and only." he said. He usually didn't use his fame to get woman but hell if it would work in this case why not?

She sighed and looked him over again. "Meet as at the zoo at 6. Your paying for everything and if I don't like what's happening or if Kira starts to feel uncomfortable you are out. Got it?"

"Got it!" he said jumping nearly a foot in the air in his excitement.

"Don't be late. We wont wait for you." she said coldly before continuing her walk. This time she went alone. She was already regretting her decision to let him come but she felt it would be rude to just say, 'I changed my mind stay the hell away from me.'

She turned around but he was already walking in the opposite direction but he was weaving slightly as if he was drunk or so high on happiness he couldn't walk straight or realize he had to walk in the ther direction to get home.

She giggled slightly only because he couldn't see.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay, sweetie?" Kagome asked. Kira was in the backseat, Kagome said she wasn't old enough to ride up front until she was older, and Kagome had been feeling really bad that she had invited some one on their mother-daughter time.

"Yeah!" Kira said smiling at her with a slight gap in her teeth from a recently lost tooth. Kira, smarter than the average kid, knew that her mom didn't have many friends, or at least she didn't hang out with any one. Even Kira had friends and she always felt like her mama deserved at least one.

Though the smile was as pure and innocent as always, she still felt a little guilty.

Kagome had gone back to work armed with her box of tools, which weighed at least 50 pounds, and repaired her car. In the end her lack of automotive knowledge had her just banging around until she found a crack some where, duck tapped the leak, and started it up again.

It had groaned in protest before starting up with a nasty growl that sounded a lot sicker than it had before it stopped.

Resigned to driving in the unsafe vehicle for today, she had made sure Kira had been securely strapped in before driving off.

They pulled into the zoo parking lot full of lots of happy people enjoying their Friday.

Kagome put on her sunglasses and got out at the same time as Kira. Without thinking, she held out her hand and Kira slipped hers into it before they started walking across the parking lot.

"I wonder where he is?" Kagome asked scanning the people for his face.

"Your friend?" Kira asked. It came out sounding like 'your fwend'.

"Yeah he....there he is." She said in a flat voice.

She was left without a doubt as a dark black Jaguar pulled up with a squeal of tires on pavement.

Inuyasha popped out of the drivers side with shades a lot darker than Kagome's with a tiny designer signature on the edge. He looked hot and untouchable.

Until he reached into his car and pulled out a handful of pink flowers.

Every single woman in the parking lot sighed and melted on the spot.

"Mom! That's, that's Inuyasha!" Kira said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, I know." Kagome said less than impressed.

He walked, more like strutted, up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Your on time." Kagome said calmly.

He laughed unaffected by her lack of awe.

"I know. You did say be on time."

"I didn't think you would actually do it. Nice flowers." she said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Thank you but, they're not yours." her eye brows raised but he smiled and, without missing a beat, turned his gaze on her daughter who was positively squirming with excitement. "These aer yours, princess."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she accepted them. "Th....than...thanks." she said breathless.

Kagome's heart melted and all the cynicism with it. "You brought my daughter flowers?" she said just as breathless.

Inuyasha smiled, trying not to smirk as he knew he had done right.

"They're carnations." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome's mouth was working but words weren't coming out. He would never know what it meant that he had brought her child, not her, but her child, flowers.

Kira was sniffing them with all apparent enjoyment.

He knelt down to her level and held his hand out to her.

Kira smiled shyly but placed her tiny hand in his large one. "My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" and he kissed the back of her hand. Every woman in the parking lot started smoking with jealousy.

"I'm Kira." she said looking at him over her flowers.

"Hello, Kira." he said and she blushed.

He looked up at Kagome who was staring at him with more wonder.

Actually smirking this time, he stood up slowly, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips too. He left it there just a moment longer than he did with Kira's.

"Did I pass?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Kagome smiled at him for the first time, a true and happy smile.

"With flying colors." she said making him smile wider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry for the long wait guys!!! Enjoy


	5. Goldilocks

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I'm sleepy.....zzzzzZZZZZZZZZ......Hey where the heck did we come up with the whole 'zzzzzzz' thing anyway? When have you ever heard a sleeping person sound like a fly? Honestly who came up with that one???

**Chapter 5: Little Red Riding Hood**

"Look Inuyasha! Lions." Kira pointed out the great sleeping cats.

A zoo trip was fun. The animals were cute and fuzzy or soft and feathery. There was good food, courtesy of Inuyasha who had promised to pay for everything though Kagome was still hesitant about taking charity. He insisted it wasn't charity because they were on a date and it was traditional for her to pick and him to pay.

But the zoo was so much more amazing when a famous rock star escorted you around. He ooh-ed with her over the cute penguins and ahh-ed with her at the sight of the giant snakes. People would stare at them much to Kagome's dismay. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't having the time of her life.

"Come on, relax." Inuyasha said as Kira jumped up and down at the bars of the lion enclosure.

They were leaning against the stone ring surrounding the bear pit opposite of the lions.

He looked her up and down. This weekend mom look suited her much better than the business woman thing she had going on at the office. Her hair was down and floating in the gentle breeze. Her shirt was light green with gentle yellow short sleeves that revealed the bottom part of her stomach. Judging by it's faded look she must have had it for years and years. She also worn jeans that looked as if they once fit very well but excessive weight loss had made them too big.

Kagome was full, really full, for the first time in the four years. Inuyasha had treated them to a fabulous lunch at the zoo restaurant. He had gotten it free as the chef was a huge fan and he signed all sorts of things for him. After that the entire menu was open to them free of charge.

Kira was having a day she would never forget. She placed her hands between the bars and reached toward the great cats in their pit ten feet down.

"Kitty!" she said with all of the delight and innocence of a 5 year old.

"It's a big Kitty, so watch out." Inuyasha hollered at her.

Kagome got aggravated at him because he said that. As if he was her parent, as if he could say such a thing to her that was her job! Then she realized she was getting territorial for no damn reason and that only made her feel more irritated.

Kira smiled and waved her hand energetically at the lions. They were by no means tame and would attack if they felt threatened, but they were used to human presence and little girls like her doing childish things like waving at them, so they took no notice and continued their nap.

She turned away from them with a large smile. The flowers Inuyasha had given her were in his car as the adults thought they would be safer there. She had a balloon tied around her wrist that bobbed energetically as she moved and a teddy bear that Inuyasha had bought from the gift store for her tucked under her arm.

"Where are the zebras?" She asked happily.

"We'll get to them." Kagome smiled at her. "Why don't you come look at the bears?"

"Okay!" Kira ran over and jumped up and down. Unlike the lions bars this was a solid rock wall that she was too short to see over.

Inuyasha swiftly bent down and picked her up. He cradled her gently but securely to his chest as he showed her the place where the three big brown bears lived.

Kira squealed in ecstasy and hugged her teddy tighter to her.

Kagome was torn in half. One one side she wanted to worry and snatch her kid from Inuyasha's grasp. After all she had only known him a day, how could she know she could trust him with her child?

And the other half wanted to melt at his feet again that he would do something so sweet and touching for Kira.

"Look, Kira. It's the three bears from Little Red Riding Hood." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kira gasped.

"You bet." Inuyasha told her laying his head on her shoulder, he used his free hand to point to the bears. "That one there is the mama bear. You know how I know?"

Kira scrunched up her face in concentration.

The bear in question had grabbed some berries in her mouth and brought them to the smaller of the three, clearly her child.

"She's making the other bear lunch!" she declared.

"Right. So the one she's giving it to is...?" he let the question hang.

"The baby bear!" Kira cried clapping happily.

Kagome leaned on the wall next to them and smiled with them.

"So what's that one?" she quizzed Inuyasha in return with the same knowing smile he had worn.

Inuyasha pretended to mull it over for a minute. He looked like he was deep in concentration. "The sister bear?" He said.

"Wrong!" she declared and Inuyasha hung his head in mock shame.

"What do you think it is, mommy?" she turned to Kagome.

Kagome pretended to think for a minute too as if she didn't know the answer.

"Papa bear?" she finally said.

"Yes!" Kira said patting her mother on the head.

"Aw, man. That was my next guess." Inuyasha pouted.

"Momma bear, papa bear, baby bear!" Kira pointed them all out with her tiny fingers.

"That's right! Kira is the smartest ever!" Inuyasha said swinging her around in a circle.

Kagome giggled as she watched them.

"Oh no! Now she's upside down!" Inuyasha gasped as he dangled her. Kira squealed in happiness as the blood rushed to her head giving her a large blush.

An old couple with what appeared to be their grandson passed and the old woman smiled peacefully.

"What a cute young family." She cooed.

Kagome turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "Oh no we're not..." she tried to say but the old woman had already walked on.

"....not a family." Kagome finished to no one. Kira squealed behind her as Inuyasha pulled her onto his shoulders.

"Come on General Kagome! Captain Kira says we must now march to the zebras." Inuyasha said in a very dignified voice.

Kagome smiled but played along. "Then, of course, we must." Kaogme said.

"Onward, march!" Kira declared pointing forward over Inuyasha's head.

He started to solemnly march forward calling out as he went, "1, 2, buckle my shoe. 3, 4, shut the door!" making fun of the normal marching song.

Inuyasha knew very well that to get to the mother you must first go through the child. It was a basic rule when dealing with women with children. But the attachment he had to Kira was not fake. He was starting to love her just as much as he loved her beautiful mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please! I must know what you think to write better.


	6. Father

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I'm still sleepy....

**Chapter 5: Father**

"INUYASHA!" Sango cried chucking the book in her hand at him.

"Ow! What?!" He asked, angry.

"We've been yelling at you for like 5 minutes." Miroku said snickering.

"That hurt you know." he complained rubbing his back.

"Got your attention though, didn't it." Kouga pointed out picking up the book and tossing it back to Sango.

"What was so damn important?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I asked, how was your date?" Sango said sitting back on the couch.

Practice had just finished and they were all sitting in their living room. 1 mansion seemed much more sensible than four so they all shared a house but as it was so big none of them bothered each other much.

"It was fine." he said just as unhappily.

"Seemed much better than fine to me. You've been daydreaming since you got back." Miroku said sitting next to Sango with a beer in his hand.

"I have not." Inuyasha protested trying not to think about the fact that he hadn't heard Sango yelling at him because he had been remembering the date and planning the next one.

"Come on, please!" Inuyasha had all but begged.

Kagome sighed but didn't answer. They were standing on the outside of the small petting area. Kira and some other young kids were inside petting a baby goat with its mother.

"I don't know...." she finally said.

"Please? Kira will have so much fun."

"You want to take out Kira again?" she asked her voice carefully neutral.

"Definatly!" He said without hesitating. "I want to impress you both with my greatness! Please?"

She took her eyes off of Kira to study him. He waited in silence thinking this was probably what a guy at court felt like when the jury was out.

"If you must." she finally said, but she was smiling.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in celebration. "I am going to give you two the best date ever!" he promised.

Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled throwing the book at him again.

"What!?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Will you stop going off into la-la land and pay attention." she asked as Kouga and Miroku snickered.

"What is so damn important?" Inuyasha growled.

"Our careers." Sango said flatly.

"Oh yeah...."

"Manny said we have a concert this summer and he wants us damn well prepared and he says your new song had better be ready by then." she told him.

"He's not bossy at all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well our lives are in his hands." she said then reached behind her and smacked Miroku's hand away. It had been slowly inching toward her and Miroku took it back with a smile.

"I still don't see what's so great about this chick." Kouga said retreiving Sango's book again.

"She's amazing..." Inuyasha said his eyes getting misty.

The only thing keeping Miroku from snickering was a deep and strong friendship but that didn't stop Sango and Kouga from doing so.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Dude, you got it ba-ad." Sango told him.

"I do not!" Inuyasha said. "She just looks really nice and she's a good person. I'm not in love with her or anything. I mean she's a great lady but...Stop looking at me like that!" He said mad at their knowing smiles.

This only made them laugh harder.

* * *

Kira stared happily at the flowers Inuyasha had given her while her mother read her her bedtime story. They had been given a place of honor on her bedside table where their delicate scent reached her nose even while she was sleeping.

"Mommy?" Kira inturpted her.

Kagome stopped reading and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me Little Red Riding Hood?" Kira asked.

Kagome was a little shocked but she too looked at the flowers her daughter slept by.

Three days since that date and he had promised to get them at 8 AM sharp on Saturday. She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay." Kagome shut the book and set it down.

"Let's see: Once upon a time..." her mother's voice lulled her to sleep like the gentle rocking of the ocean waves. Kagome always made sure to read her to sleep as often as she could and the last three nights had been some of the best dreams of her life.

They all circled around Inuyasha and her mom and herself sometimes at the zoo again and once in their house watching their tiny TV. But they were all good and they always made Kira very happy.

* * *

"Wake up, Honey." Kagome prodded her daughter awake. "Time for school."

They went through their usual morning routine despite Kira's desire to skip.

Halfway through breakfast Kagome's phone rang. She answered it without checking the caller ID and instantly regretted it.

"Kagome! It's meeeee!" he said drawing out the 'e'. His words were slurred and she knew he was drunk.

Again.

"Jurad it is 7 in the morning. How are you still drunk?" she asked angry.

Kira got silent at the sound of his name and knew this would be a bad day.

"Well sweet cheeks..."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome snapped.

"Calm down. Calm down. It's all good."

"No it is not all good. Why the h..." she stopped and turned and looked at Kira. She turned back and continued. "Why are you calling?"

"Just wanted to say I can't come and get the midget this weekend." Jurad said. "Are you around her? Is that why you ain't cussing? You know you spoil her."

"Jurad you never come get her." Kagome said furious. "And don't call her that." she moved out of the room trying to keep her daughter out of the conversation. But the walls weren't very thick and Kira was used to it.

"Well she's short. And I just wanted to tell you."

"Jurad you have never came and got her. You are such a...a..." she couldn't find a word suitable enough for him.

"Hey it's my brat too. I pay for her you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "She is a human being, you do not 'pay for her'. And you haven't been paying child support anyway." she tried talking low enough Kira couldn't hear her.

"I just wanted you to know." he said.

"We never expected you any way." Kagome growled. "We already had plans."

"You what?" Jurad sat up in the filthy stained bed he had been laying in.

"Just leave us alone Jurad." Kagome said her voice suddenly sad. "You are a terrible father you know it."

"Hey look," he snarled his voice dark and dangerous. "That is my kid too. How dare you make plans for my weekend with her!"

"See this is exactly what I was talking about." Kagome told him. "You are a terrible drunk. You get so angry when your like this. Your probably laying in bed with the curtains drawn surrounded by empty beer bottles aren't you?"

"Of course not." He growled because he was. "Look I pay so I get my visitation rights. You can't deny me those."

"Like you were going to come any way." Kagome said and hung up.

Jurad growled and threw the phone at his wall in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love reviews!!!


	7. Next Time

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

CHEESE!!!!

**Chapter 6: Next Time**

Nerves.

Normal everyday butterflies.

Hands just a little shaky.

Oh, God, what if he doesn't show up?

Kira was bouncing on the balls of her feet looking out of the ripped screen door into their broken and stained driveway waiting.

Waiting.

He probably won't show up.

What if he doesn't?

What would she tell Kira?

Kagome put her hand on her jumpy stomach, hoping to calm it down.

"Kira, he said he'd be here at 8. It's only 7:30." she wondered who exactly she was telling that to.

"I know. I just don't want to miss it." she said happily.

Kagome didn't think her hand would be enough to calm her stomach.

"I'll going to send a limo to get you guys." He had said yesterday on the phone.

She had tried to tell him no but he said, "Look, as my dates it is not only my right but practically my duty to spoil you two. So just accept it." and that had been the end of that.

"Mommy! Mommy he's here!" Kira said jumping up and down.

Kagome ran to the window and saw a sleek black limo pull into her driveway. The feelings of dread faded as Inuyasha got out with, not one, but two bouquets of flowers.

Kira threw open the door and charged.

"Kira!" He called.

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms an spun her in circles making her giggle and squeal.

He stopped but kept his eyes on her face with his hands still full of flowers. He looked like a picture, a father with his daughter.

Kagome shook her head of such silly thoughts then walked out, much slower, after her daughter.

"You're a little early." she said trying not to stare in awe at the limo.

"Of course." Inuyasha said. "Here you go, gorgeous." he said addressing Kira. He handed her the blue flowers. "Lilies. For sweetness." he said.

Then he held the red ones out to Kagome.

"Roses." he said but didn't elaborate further.

He didn't need to. Kagome knew what they stood for.

Eternal love.

"We'll put these in some water." Kagome said trying to ignore the new butterflies in her stomach.

Kira walked after her, her nose buried in her flowers.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told he did good, he could tell by the light in Kira's eyes and the, very brief, one in Kagome's.

He followed them inside and tried not to jump. She had tried to clean it up and make it look so not, well there was no other word for it, pathetic. But she hadn't really succeeded.

The ceiling still had giant water stains that were making the plaster bow out a little with the extra weight. The ancient TV that looked like it was held together with duck tape was sitting on top of a box labeled, 'books'. The couch had permanent indentions from where many an ass had sat on them for years and years and looked as if it had just as many stains. There was a picture that Kira obviously drew that had been framed and hung up over a large hole in the wall. Inuyasha could tell because he could still see the outer edges of it.

The carpet, if you could call that ugly brown carpet, was so worn down it felt like stone and all of her possetions were broken or old and usually fixed with duck tape.

Kagome blushed red but held her head high as she filled a vase, it was actually a jar, with water and arranged the flowers inside to her liking.

Kira was bouncing beside her oblivious to the embarrassment as she said, "Can we put these in my room two?"

"Sure." Kagome said but she didn't pick them up. "We'll take them back there later."

"How about now? I want to show Inuyasha my room!" she begged.

Kagome looked her over while biting her lip.

"Come on. Please!" she said.

"Yeah, please!" Inuyasha pleaded to coming up behind Kira with his hands clasped together much like hers.

Kagome smiled in defeat.

"Yay!" they both yelled.

"Come on! I want you to see my dollies. And I put your flowers right next to my bed and..." her voice faded as they entered the hall.

Kagome sighed and grabbed the flower jar. Showing a famous superstar who probably owned multiple top of the line mansions her run down little home was way beyond embarrassing. But he didn't say a word. He had looked around with a blank expression on his face and when she walked into Kira's room he was examining everything she shoved under his nose as if it was a great treasure.

"And this is my Nemo fish! I play with him in the tub." Kira said putting the small orange plastic toy in his hands.

"Wow." Inuyasha said then squeezed it making it squeak. They laughed together with all apparent enjoyment.

"And this is my story book. Mommy reads it to me when I go to sleep. Right mommy?" Kira asked upon seeing her.

"Right!" Kagome agreed setting the new flowers beside the old ones.

"And this is Teddy." she said shoving a bear into his already stuffed hands.

"Hey, I got you his one." Inuyasha said recognizing it.

"Yup." Kira smiled. "Oh, and look." she opened her mouth wide and pointed to one of her teeth. "Ish loosh!" she said wigiling it.

"Cool! Is the tooth fairy going to give you money for that?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"Of course." she answered sitting next to Inuyasha and relieving him of his burden of toys. "The tooth fairy always gives Kira money for her teeth."

"Hmm. I'd like to see this toothfairy." he said suggestively. "In a pink tutu with ribbons in her hair."

"Her tutu isn't pink." Kira protested not knowing what Inuyasha was doing. "It's purple. See!" she pointed to a picture of a orange stick figure with a purple disk around it's waist and golden hoops coming off her back.

"Is that her? The tooth fairy?" Inuyasha asked standing up and observing it.

"Uh-huh." Kira nodded and climbed on her bed.

"Ooh. Well, I guess a purple tutu would be nice..."

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" Kagome asked quickly before he could give her that sexy smirk that made her insides melt.

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha said as if he'd just remembered.

"Where are we going!" Kira asked.

"You'll see." he said. "Everyone, to the limo!"

Kira squealed again and ran out ahead of them.

Before Kagome could follow her, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Stop." she said quietly. Her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel how wide and hard it was and it didn't make thinking any easier.

"I would really like to see you in that tutu." he whispered in her ear. "With nothing else on."

"I have a daughter in the house." she said though her voice was a little wispy.

"Hmm, and she's beautiful."

_Oh, God, of all the things he could have said... _Was what Kagome was thinking.

"How about, for our next date, it be just you and me." he asked. Her body was on fire as he whispered in her ear tinkling it and driving her mad.

"I don't have any one to watch her." she said trying to force sense back into her mind.

It wasn't working.

"My band can do that." he promised. "I have a gig this weekend so no can do, but I'm free the next Friday."

"Who says I will be?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled in her ear sending more shivers down her back. "I have faith in you."

Then he let go just as Kira's voice shouted, "Hurry! Hurry!"

He smirked and left her alone with her knees weak and her brain fuzzy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bye bye now!!


	8. Meeting the Band

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I am so hungry right now....

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Band**

Kira bounced and giggled as Yosemite Sam got his entire body pushed into his hat. Inuyasha laughed with her as he sounded off a string of unintelligible curse words.

"I love these cartoons." Inuyasha said.

"Me too!" Kira agreed.

Kagome was still silent. The limo ride was more than luxurious. It was just amazing. The small plasma screen on which Inuyasha was watching cartoons with her daughter. The champagne and fizzy apple juice for Kira. The butter soft leather and the overall feeling of being a princess.

Kagome sighed in pleasure.

"Who's your favorite?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tweety!" Kira said immediately.

"Really?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah! What's yours?"

Inuyasha smiled. He reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand.

With Kira watching, he kissed it and said, "Pepe Le Pew."

Kira giggled.

Kagome blushed and took her hand back. Her heart was fluttering again. She wished it would stop. She didn't want to feel anything for him.

"We're arriving, sir." The driver called from the front.

"You guys ready for some fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Kira screamed, Kagome just smiled.

"Then, go! Go, go, go, go!" He opened the door and Kira ran out of the limo like a bullet from a gun.

Kagome followed and gasped.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she said grabbing the car for support.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Its...Its...Oh, Inuyasha." she repeated.

He chuckled. "It was hard trying to find something we would all like, but I think I did okay."

"You did better than okay!" she turned and jumped into his arms.

She looked again but her eyes just couldn't seem to take it in.

A large fair with lights and music ringing in the air. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy was everywhere and there was a large clown shaking Kira's hand while she smiled. There were games and rides and the large house of mirrors and a giant Ferris wheel. The only people inside it were the workers.

"Wait, there's more." he said and pointed.

As if they had rehearsed it, the other members of his band jumped out from behind a side show.

Kira, a huge Inuyasha fan herself, squealed and ran towards them.

"I figured if they were going to watch her, they should probably get to know her and let themselves be tested by you first."

Kagome was speechless. "That's....so....." she let all of her breath out in amazement.

"Awesome? Great? Ingenious?" he suggested arrogantly.

"Thoughtful." Kagome said wrapping her hands around his neck. "How did you do this? The fair doesn't even open until next week."

"I got people." he said with a secret smile. "Wait, there's more."

"How can there possibly be more?" she asked.

"Well Kira doesn't want to hang out with old farts like us all day."

"She doesn't?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"No. That's why I brought her some friends." Again, as if on cue three large buses came roaring down the street.

"Inuyasha? Who are they?" she asked as she saw tiny hands poking and waving out of windows and cheers of excitement.

"Well, as a charity/publicity stunt, and the fact that I know you, I decided to invite all of the orphaned, homeless, and poor children that I could find to come with us." He smiled again. "So did I do good?"

The buses stopped and the children started running out of them.

Kira jumped in excitement at the arrival of all of these new playmates.

2 and 1/2 buses of kids and the last half of the third were chaperones to look after the kids.

"Inuyasha." she said his name as if it were a prayer. "How...Why...?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I did good?" he asked.

"You did....There isn't a right word for how well you did."

She turned around and hugged him again.

Kouga, Miroku, and Sango walked over as the carny folk brought out the hot dogs and candy, all paid for by Inuyasha.

"Our boy did good, huh?" Sango asked. She had a three year old in her arms that looked as if she would never let go.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Kagome, band mates. Band mates, future wife!" He said making introductions.

Kagome elbowed him gently in the stomach and stepped forward.

"I'm Kagome." she said holding out her hand.

Miroku's appeared in it so fast it was like magic. "My dearest Kagome. Truly from all I heard from Inuyasha I knew you must be a beauty but his descriptions were a pale imitation to the real thing."

Kagome blushed. "Th...Thank you."

"Ow." he said suddenly as a fist collided with the back of his head.

"Sorry about him." Sango said pushing him aside, the girl on her hip giggled. "I'm Sango."

"Hi." Kagome said smiling.

"Inuyasha tells us he signed us up for babysitting duty." she said releasing her hand and adjusting the child at her side.

"Sorry about that. But how did you know? He just told me today."

"He told us yesterday." Sango said.

"Figures." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." she said. "I love kids." she tickled the one at her side. "Go play." Sango put her down and pushed her towards the fair which was suddenly alive with bustling children. Kira had vanished.

"Hey, Kouga. Why so silent?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Kouga asked jerked out of his thoughts. "Sorry I was thinking." He had been thinking how beautiful Kagome was.

Her jeans were plain, a no-name brand and so was the single colored top she wore. Her sneakers were old, she had the look of someone who didn't eat often and she was basically plain in the looks department.

But there was something about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on that made her something more than beautiful. Maybe that shine in her eye or the natural roses in her cheeks. Or the way she would look at you and smile and you felt like you were the only one in the world.

He couldn't even hear what the others were saying, he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Earth to Kouga. Come in Kouga." Inuyasha said poking his head.

"Ow, what?" he grumbled.

"Stop spacing out. There is fun to be had." he said. Then he turned to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Shall we?" he smiled at her.

"Kira can't have all the fun." She smiled back.

Kouga had already lost himself in how pretty she was again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More coming and don't worry I haven't forgotten the daddy, damn even I forgot his name, I'll have to check....


	9. Good Things, Bad Things

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Celebrating the last day of school! Yes!!!

**Chapter 8: Good Things, Bad Things**

"Mommy, look!" Kira cried.

"What is it?" Kagome asked walking out of the kitchen her hands wet from washing dishes.

"Look, mommy, its Inuyasha!" she said pointing at their tiny television which was sort of fuzzy.

"So it is." Kagome said as he sang his heart out on the stage. The crowd cheered, the girls wanted to be with him the guys wanted to be him! He was famous and awesome and had the hearts of millions in his hands.

"Its so easy to forget what he is sometimes." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What?" Kira asked not taking her eyes off his face.

"Nothing baby. Watch the TV." Kagome went back into the kitchen.

She finished the dishes with a smile on her face for no reason at all.

Some one knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Kira screamed.

"No, you don't!" Kagome screamed back.

"I never get to answer the door." Kira complained but she sat back down.

"That's because your too young." Kagome said with a wide smile. "You never know what kind of nut job will be at the door when you open it.

She opened it and gasped.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Jurad said walking in and pushing the door shut behind him. "Nice rat hole." he scoffed.

He smelled of liquor of cigarettes. "Get out." Kagome said quietly but firmly.

"Who is it mommy?" Kira asked walking into the front hall. She too gasped when she saw her father.

"Hey, squirt. Long time no see." he reached out for her but Kagome got in his way. "Move." he growled.

Kagome shook her head. "Get out." she ordered.

He growled and slapped her.

Kira jumped back in fear.

"Don't you tell me what to do you ungrateful bitch!" he said his face contorted in anger. "She's my brat and I will see her if I want!"

"Run, Kira, run!" Kagome screamed.

Kira and Kagome gasped as Jurad grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to him.

"Run, KIRA!" Kagome screamed.

She was panting and crying as Jurad hit Kagome again and she flew and hit the wall.

She collapsed in a pile on the ground and he turned his attention on little Kira.

"Now be a good girl and come give your daddy a hug." he reach for him again.

As desperate as a mother tigress trying to defend her cub, Kagome jumped on his back and scratched at his face. "RUN!"

Tears streaming down her face, Kira turned around and ran out of the back door. She flinched as she heard a thunk and a scream of pain quickly cut off.

She crawled through a hole in the fence and took off down the dirty and dark streets.

Her dress and hair were messed up and she was covered in dirt and tears and she didn't know exactly where to go.

She thought of the only safe place left to her and hurried downtown.

She tripped on a piece of concrete sticking up out of the uneven ground. She scraped her knees and palms but got up and ran on trying to ignore the sting that only increased her pain.

The lights and sounds of the city greeted her as she ran down the streets. A few people looked askance at her but she probably looked like a homeless child and she was mostly ignored. A few people did try to ask her what was wrong but she ran past them without looking back.

Finally she had to stop. She was tired and her tiny legs were trembling and she had only a vague idea of where to go.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" A kindly old woman asked bending over her.

Kira was panting but she knew of only one place where she would feel safe again. "Where is....the...Kum...mon...nia...nai..." she struggled with the word desperately trying to get it out.

"Kumodea Stadium?" she supplied.

"Yeah!" Kira said hopping that was the word she was looking for.

"Well it's about ten blocks down that road." she pointed to a street a little further on. "But why....?"

"Thank you!" Kira said and she was running again.

To a five year old the world is split into two halves. Good things, and bad things. She knew her father hitting her mother was a very bad thing. So she ran toward the only other person who could possibly offer her comfort and bring her good things again.

**Inuyasha Live In Concert!**

The poster read with a large, SOLD OUT sign in red pasted over it. She saw his face on a poster and knew she had come to the right place.

But there were so many people. All of them were standing around the line that separated the limo door from the backstage door. She saw him smiling and signing everything pushed at him along with the other members of his band.

There was too many people. She couldn't get close. She tried to call him but his name was lost among all of the others who were doing the same.

She started crying harder desperation making it worse for her to breath.

Inuyasha was walking toward the open door signing some last minute CD's and T-shirts.

She wailed and bunched her fists on her eyes convinsed she had failed her mother. That her only hope had been snatched away.

The reporter in front of her heard her and turned.

She gasped and knelt, Inuyasha immediately forgotten as she saw the ragged and bleeding child. "Sweety what's wrong?"

Her camera guy noticed next. He turned and the end of his camera bumped the man next to him who looked down also.

Slowly attention was drawn away from Inuyasha to the poor squealing bleeding girl who was bawling.

Finally as talk hushed and Inuyasha could hear her.

"What..." His eyes got wide as he saw her from under the reporters arm. She still wouldn't say a word just an endless cry of despair.

"Kira!" He yelled and rushed past everyone.

He pushed the woman out of the way and picked her up and nestled her in his arms.

Kira hiccuped but opened her eyes. Even now she felt safer and felt her world righting itself.

"Mommy...." she gasped out between hiccups.

"Kagome? What about Kagome? Was she hurt?" even as he spoke he was taking Kira to the limo and checking her over. The reporters were going nuts behind him but he didn't care.

"He...He just....I couldn't....and mommy..." her tears started getting worse.

Inuyasha climbed inside and kept her tucked in between his chest and arms.

His band climbed in quickly and the driver, a smart man, knowing Inuyasha didn't want the reporters around, drove off quickly.

"Kagome's house!" he ordered feeling icy panic clawing its way up his gut.

"Now, Kira, baby, I need you to tell me what happened." Inuyasha said gently rocking her back and forth.

Sango was grabbing the first aid kit from under the seat and Miroku had gotten a bottle of water out for her. Kouga had already grabbed one and was using it to wet his shirt that he had ripped off.

She started getting her breath back. "He...He came by. He...never....comes by." she said.

"Who came by?" Inuyasha asked trying to stay calm when his very being screamed at him to yell and panic. He took the wet shirt from Kouga and started to wipe Kira off.

"Dad." she said staring at him with dread in her eyes. A dread he could feel reflected in his heart.

"Keep going." he said gently as Sango grabbed her hands and started wiping it with hydrogen peroxide. It bubbled but didn't hurt.

"He started....he started...." but the memories overcame her and she started crying again.

"Shh. Shhh." he soothed bringing her closer and rocking her gently.

"We're here, sir." his driver said pulling in.

"Take her." Inuyasha passed her to Miroku who immediately offered her some of the water.

Inuyasha didn't stay long enough to find out. He jumped out of the car before it had stopped fully and ran up the overgrown front lawn without closing the door.

Kagome's door was partly opened and he stormed inside and quickly looked around.

"Kagome!" he yelled spotting her.

She was lying in a head in the living room. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding but she was breathing.

Oh thank every heavenly being, she was breathing.

Inuyasha ran to her and gently turned her over.

She was breathing hard and she had a large cut across her cheek.

She looked at him and said one word, "K...Kira?"

"She's safe." he promised stroking the cheek without the cut. But that one had a large bruise.

Kagome smiled slightly and let her self be dragged under, knowing her daughter was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, no more school!!


	10. Stay In Date

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Well this seems to be the favorite of my stories. I hate it when one becomes the favorite that means that you expect it to be good and I'm typing always thinking, "Oh, god, what if it's not good enough." But I love the reviews so much when I have finished typing it makes it all better. Holy crap, I'm babbling on paper....

**Chapter 9: Stay In Date**

"Morning, mommy!" Kira yelled running into the room a large bouquet of daisies in her hands.

"Morning, mommy!" Inuyasha repeated walking in after her with a larger bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"Morning." Kagome said smiling very slightly. She would smile wider but the bruises on her face made it hurt when she did so.

Kira climbed into the enormous bed and sat next to her mother and cuddled in gently.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here." Kagome said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"It's no problem." he said smiling wide as a maid came in and started arranging the two bouquets around her bed.

In fact he had practically ordered that they stay with him after Kagome and Kira had been cleared by the hospital to leave. Kagome was bedridden for just a few days because Jurad had taken a few well aimed kicks at her stomach and walking hurt too much.

And Inuyasha wouldn't let her leave the bed.

The smile he put on, mostly for Kira's sake, was fake. He was pissed beyond measure. When he had gotten over his panic and Kagome had been safe in hospital hands, he had taken one look at her face and seen red. He had wanted to hunt down Jurad with a shotgun, shoot him in the ass, then chop him up into tiny pieces taking the most non-lethal parts first.

But Kira had been clinging to his hand and didn't want to leave his side for a second. That, and only that, was what had kept Jurad's head from decorating his living room wall.

He had asked, more like told, Kagome that she would be staying with him.

"There is no way I will let you go back when he might return at any time." He had said with absolute finality while she sat in the hospital.

"I don't know Inuyasha..." she said biting her lip.

"I do not want you or Kira to get hurt again." he said sincerely taking her hand.

Kagome looked at her daughter who had fallen asleep on one of the chairs in her room.

"Alright." she said at last.

That's why she was sitting in a large and comfy bed with satin sheets being tended to by the best health care money could buy while her child had fun in playrooms big enough and grand enough for 6 kids.

"You ready for our date?" Inuyasha asked laying on her other side much like Kira was doing making Kira giggle.

"Inuyasha you wont let me get out of bed, why would you still take me out on a date?" Kagome asked with a slight laugh as she pet her daughter's hair.

"Who said I had to take you out?" Inuyasha asked with a playful smile.

* * *

True to his word, that Friday a maid walked in with a large tray with a single red rose in a tiny glass bottle. She laid it across Kagome's lap and then put a matching one without the rose but with a lit white candle beside her.

She left and Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome laughed at the sight of him. He was wearing a tux as if he had taken her to a very fine restaurant. He stopped about five steps in and made a great show of adjusting his tie.

"I feel underdressed." Kagome said thinking that she was in a simple night gown and robe with her hair in a messy tail at the nape of her neck.

"Nonsense. Your beautiful." He bowed over her hand and kissed it gently.

He then walked around to the other tray and climbed into the bed, nice shiny black shoes and all. He settled the tray across his lap and scooted as close to Kagome as he could.

She laughed as he clapped his hands twice and a man she knew usually cleaned rooms came in with a waiters uniform on.

"Welcome to Cafe Inuyasha." he said grandly handing them menus with pretty cursive. "Our special today is a soup of shrimp in a special sauce with angel hair pasta. And what can I get you to drink?" he asked pulling out a pad and a pen.

Inuyasha pretended to think and ordered some nice white wine.

He bowed and left the room. Some one else came in and lit some more candles and turned on some gentle music and turned down the lights.

Inuyasha took one of her hands and kissed each fingertip making her stomach do cartwheels.

He kept his eyes on her face as he kissed first her left hand's fingers then her right.

Their 'waiter' came back and poured a tiny bit of the wine into a glass he set down for Inuyasha. He tasted the wine, approved it, the the 'waiter' pured them both a full glass.

Inuyasha lifted his and handed Kagome hers.

"What shall we toast to?" he asked his eyes never leaving hers. She felt her breath slightly quicken at this unwavering attention.

"Why should we have to toast?" Kagome asked.

Inuaysha's eyes danced but he said, in a very deep and seductive voice. "To the miracles of children." Kagome felt her heart melt again. "To those amazing gifts that are both a blessing and a curse."

He tapped his glass against hers and took a sip. She took one as well feeling her heart sink twenty feet.

Their 'waiter' came back this time to take their order, both of them decided on the special.

"This has been the greatest date ever." Kagome said later pushing her nearly empty plate away.

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Amazing. Thank you." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You know, you can make me happier if you do that again a little to the side." he looked at her hopefully.

"Inuyasha," then she sighed and looked suddenly sad. "If it was just me, I wouldn't hesitate. But I have Kira to think about. Every decision I make affects her. If we start, you know, going out?"

"Going out?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Shut up. I haven't dated since high school. But if we do get together it would affect Kira, too."

"But I adore Kira." Inuyasha said looking her dead in the eye.

"I know but...." she looked away unable to voice what she was feeling.

Inuyasha turned her towards him. "Hey. I will never, _ever_, hurt you or Kira."

"You don't know that." Kagome said.

"Do you not believe me?" he asked trying to catch her eye.

"No, it's not that. You could mean it. Now. But what about later? What about a few months from now? Or maybe even a year from now? Would your feelings change? How can you know?"

"I can't." he said honestly. "But what I'm feeling," he placed her hand on his heart, "there is no way that will fade."

"Inuyasha, think about what your saying." Kagome said finally looking him in the eye.

"I am. I have." he leaned towards her pushing her back until she hit the pillows. "I know what I'm feeling Kagome, and it's no high school crush." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love Kira, and I love you."

She shook her head. "You've only known me a month. How can you know that?" she asked trying not to cry. She had no idea why the tears had welled up in her eyes but they were there.

"Does love have a time limit?" he asked. "Why must you know some one for so long before you know you love them?" He leaned closer and she had no choice but to let him as she had run out of room to run.

"Inuyasha...." she whispered wondering if she was going to ask him to stop or ask him not to.

"Never, ever, hurt you. Either of you." and he closed the distance and laid his lips upon hers.

She felt her very being explode in feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guess what? I'm sick still. Really sick this time. Fever, coughing, sore throat, the works. It sucks!!!!


	11. Daddy

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Hurry for me! I am no longer sick! Well, mostly. I still cough a little but I've mostly gotten over my flu and am ready to return to my life with a vengeance. First up, as always, writing for you my greatest and most wonderful fans!

**Chapter 10: Daddy**

Kagome woke up, and thankfully, she was alone. It had taken all of her willpower not to let Inuyasha join her...but she had so wanted to let him. But she had Kira to think about. What affects the mother affects the daughter.

She sat up, with a little difficulty due to her healing body, and reached for the phone.

"Mr. Shinjuku are you sure I can't..." she paused as he interrupted her. "Yes, sir I'm healing well. I'm feeling better. I was wondering if......No, sir I have not....Yes, sir....I understand but....but are you sure? I can come in if....Yes, sir....He is, sir....Thank you, good-bye." and she hung up.

Mr. Shinjuku had been very lenient on her since he discovered that his star client, namely Inuyasha, liked her. Not only was she excused from work but it was considered 'paid vacation' with a raise. Kagome had asked Inuyasha if he had anything to do with it.

"All I said was that you were a friend and I didn't want you pushing yourself too hard." was all he had said. Kagome had a feeling Mr. Shinjuku would have let her have his job if Inuyasha said Kagome had been dating him.

"I'm going to school now, mommy." Kira cried running in with an old man in a uniform right behind her. He was the driver Inuyasha got to take her to school. "Inuyasha said he has practice this morning then a...a....photo shoot? This afternoon." Kira climbed into the center of the bed shoes and backpack included to hug Kagome.

"See you after school!" she said then kissed her.

"Have fun, okay?" Kagome said fixing her shirt buttons. Inuyasha had sent men to get all of their clothes and bring them over the day before.

"Time to go, Miss Kira." The old man said with a kind smile.

"Coming!" Kira yelled. She bounced off the bed and nearly knocked him over as she ran out the door.

"Sorry." Kagome said.

He just laughed. It was a very pleasant sound. "Not to worry. I had five of my own and each of them loves to drop my grandchildren off with me regularly." He bowed his head and left after Kira moving pretty fast for a man his age.

Kagome sighed and looked around. It was very weird discovering she had nothing to do. Kira was off at school, Mr. Shinjuku insisted she stay home until she was well, and as the mansion had a legion of servants to attend to it, there was nothing to clean or fix.

For the first time in over 5 years there was absolutely nothing that required her immediate attention.

.....

"Ah!" She cried in frustration.

She couldn't have nothing to do. She flung the covers off of her and climbed out of bed.

"How may we serve you, miss?"

Kagome gasped as two women identical women walked through the door. Both had brown hair in a ponytail that reached their shoulders exactly and their blue uniforms were even pressed and wrinkled in the same spots.

"Um...What?" was the best she could come up with.

"Master Inuyasha assigned us as your personal maids." The one on the left said.

"He said if you needed anything to let us know and we would get it for you." The one on the right finished. Then they both curtsied then stood there expectantly.

"Um..." Kagome said unsure of what to say. "Hi. I'm Kagome." she said lamely.

They broke out in identical smiles. "I'm Cloe." the one on the left said followed immediately by the other one saying, "And I'm Cleo."

"How may we help you?" They said at the same time their smiles never fading.

"Uh..."

* * *

"Bye, Jiji!" Kira cried climbing out of the car.

"Bye, Miss Kira." he smiled. He watched as she ran inside and only when he was sure she was safely inside did he pull away.

Kira slowed down as she walked the halls. The teachers didn't like it when you ran in the halls.

"Hey, Kira!" she heard some one yell her name.

She turned and saw her least favorite people walking towards her. A few 5th grade boys who enjoyed picking on her.

"What?" she asked with more bravado than she felt.

"We were just wondering if your mom made you any more cookies." the leader said staring down at her. "'Cause those last ones were good."

"Yeah!" his buddies agreed.

She thought of the lunchbox in her backpack that held the food Inuyasha's chef had given her that morning. Many delicious things, but not a single cookie.

"I don't have anything!" she said wishing she was as brave as she sounded.

"I don't believe you." Leader said immediately while his buddies chuckled. They reached for her.

"No!" she cried. She tried to run by they grabbed her by her backpack and pulled her back.

* * *

"I just want to take a walk." Kagome said clearly and precisely as if she was talking to a deaf person. "No umbrella to shade me. No drinks. No food. No assistance. Just. A .Walk."

"Then perhaps we could pick out your clothes." Cleo suggested.

"Yes. You would look marvelous in green." Cloe agreed.

"No." Kagome said firmly. "No help needed. I just want to take a walk outside."

"Maybe we could..." Cleo started but she was stopped when other maid with a telephone in her hand walked in.

"Phone for you, Miss Kagome."

Kagome sighed but walked over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi?" a professional voice said.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm calling from Tokyo Elementary. Your daughter Kira was involved in a fight this morning."

"A fight?"

"Yes, ma'am. Her and some older boys were found this morning just going at it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked already walking in the closet and grabbing some clothes.

"We have them all here in the office. Would you like to come down?"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming right now." Kagome said waving away the twins who were walking towards her carrying two pairs of shoes that Kagome knew weren't hers.

* * *

"Kira?" Kagome asked walking into the office.

"Ms. Higurashi?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is right back here." she said and Kagome walked around and through some offices.

Kira was kicking her feet on a chair opposite of four boys who looked to be in the fifth grade.

"Kira, baby? Are you okay?" Kagome asked kneeling down and checking her daughter over.

Her hair was messed up and her clothes were dirty. She had a bruise on her arm but other than that she was fine.

Kagome pulled her close and glared at the other boys. Their parents were already there as was the principle.

"We're just waiting for one more." she said to the parents.

Kira sniffed and started crying silently into her mothers shirt.

"Who else is coming?" one of the mothers, a woman who looked remarkably like a vulture, asked.

"Oh um...Kira's father."

"Her father?" Kagome asked looking up. "Why did you call her father?"

"Well Kira asked for him to be here." the principle said looking startled at the sudden outbreak.

"Baby, why did you call you father?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the bruises covering her own body which suddenly started to burn.

"I wanted daddy here." she said. "I gave them the number to reach you and him. Is that okay?"

"Kira, um..." Kagome bit her lip unsure of what to say. "Honey I don't think...

"Kagome! Kira!" Inuyasha cried running in.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked back as he knelt down. "But...How did you...?"

"The principle called me. Said Kira asked for me." He said kneeling next to her. "Kira, you okay?" he asked checking her just like Kagome had.

Kira looked at him and threw her other arm around him so she was hugging Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time and she cried out, "Daddy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwww!!!


	12. Transfer

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

I forgot who said it but you were right! The twins Cloe and Cleo were based off of the maids from The Princess Diaries 2! Their real names were Brigitte and Brigitta but I liked Cloe and Cleo better!

**Chapter 11: Transfer**

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her. They couldn't even hear the principle as she said. "Since we're all here now we can get started." Or the other parents and kids as they said, "Is that Inuyasha?"

"Baby, what did you just say?" Kagome asked gently.

"Kira?" Inuyasha said a little, actually a lot stunned.

"Kira, baby, what did you just call him?" Kagome asked again.

Kira, who had her eyes squeezed shut, shook her head and pulled herself closer to them.

"Ms. Higurashi? Can we return to the problem at hand?" the principle asked.

But the other parents weren't paying attention either. "That _is _Inuyasha!" One of the boys said taking out a CD with Inuyasha on the cover glaring at the world through the plastic covering.

"Wow!" the boys said in awe. "Kira knows Inuyasha!"

"Did she call him 'daddy'?"

"Inuyasha is her pop?"

"Dude, she totally rocks!"

They were talking fast looking at Kira with varying degrees of respect and awe.

"Kira." Inuyasha said smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

"Daddy." she mumbled and scooted closer to him.

"Honey?" Kagome said taking Kira's hand.

She looked at Inuyasha more than a little confused at what to do.

"Talk about it later?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and turned to the principle.

"So what do you recommend?"

Looking happy to be back at the center of attention, the principle cleared her throat to get the other kids attention. After making sure all eyes were on her again she said, "Well as you know, the kids were caught fighting this morning before school had even started. Their teacher has told me that this is not the first time this has happened. These boys, according to her, frequently pick on Kira."

"Aw, we were just playing around!" Leader said his instinct to keep himself out of trouble overriding his amazement of having the Inuyasha in the same room as him. "We're friends, aren't we Kira!"

"No!" She snarled at him looking pretty fierce for someone only four feet tall.

"Yeah we are! We were just foolin'!" he said again.

"Now Tommy that's enough." His father said glaring down at him over his beer gut. "What were you saying, ma'am?"

The principle cleared her throat again.

"Yes, well, as this is not the first time this has happened I would recommend suspension."

"Suspension!" One mother who looked thin and frail gasped.

"No less." The vulture like mother agreed.

"Yes!" The boys said in delight all except one, the boy of the vulture mom.

"Kira included." the principle said.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said standing up. "Why should Kira be punished?"

The principle looked at Kagome and said with the infinite patience of some one who had explained this many times before, "Fighting is against our rules, Ms. Higurashi. Whether you start the fight or not. The point is you were fighting at all. We've done this for the entire time our school has been here. (A/N. And if any of you are saying 'yeah right, no school would do that', my middle school did. They said if some one tries to fight with you, walk away. It didn't work.) Kira will have to be punished to."

"Now, wait a minute." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time both of them indignant.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared and nodded as Inuyasha said, "That rule makes no da...no sense." he stopped himself before cussing with a quick glance at Kira. "You can't punish some one for protecting themselves!"

"We tell our students that if some one does try to fight with you, you walk away. This preserves the peace in our school." She said as if she was explaining to a 3-year old that 2 plus 2 makes 4.

"It still makes no sence." Kagome said. "You can't reason with 5-year olds. If some one tries to fight them they are going to fight back."

"The rules are final Ms. Higurashi." the principle said.

"Well your rules are....bad." he corrected himself with another glance at Kira.

"Well I can see where she gets her rudeness." The vulture sniffed looking down her beak-like nose at Inuyasha.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"A super star for a father? What a wonderful role model." she told him in a superior voice. "Cussing, partying, and drinking and smoking no doubt."

"What I do with my life is none of your concern." Inuyasha told her. "How I choose to make my living is my decision not yours."

"Of course it is. But you would think that when you chose how to make your living you would have thought of your daughter first."

"I didn't even meet Kira until a few weeks ago." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, a love child. How perfect. Did he pay you dear?" she asked Kagome whose face was red in anger. She must have mistook it for embarrassment because she went on. "Probably a one night stand. What did you see him at a club one night and meet him back in his room? Drunk no doubt."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled releasing Kira.

"Yeah, shut up!" Kira said a second later.

The vulture looked scandalised. "How dare you talk to your betters that way. Both of you."

"Then how about me." Inuyasha said laying a protective hand on Kira's shoulder. "Shut up, you old bat!"

"Sir, really!" The principle said.

"I have never been more insulted." the vulture cried laying a hand on her heart.

"I don't see how, you crooked old gargoyle!" Kira yelled.

"You tell her, sweetie." Inuyasha said.

"You would condone that behavior?" she asked scandalised all over again.

"Proudly." He said sticking his chin up. "Especially if she was talking to you, you shriveled old cow."

"Ms. Higurashi, control your daughter." the principle cried as Kira stuck her tongue out at the mother.

"Yeah, Kira. Don't stick your tongue out like that. Do it like this!" and she stuck her tongue out at the mother vulture.

"I want that abomonation expelled from this school!" The volture cried.

"Now Mrs. Gradino," the principle said in a consoling voice.

"Don't 'Mrs. Gradino' me!" she yelled. "That thing doesn't need to be polluting our children's minds." She placed a controlling hand on her son's head.

"Please!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "It was your son that started the fight in the first place."

"Well your daughter shouldn't have provoked him."

"Provoked him?" Kagome said taken aback. "Your kid was bullying mine!

"You know," Inuyasha said turning to Kagome. "If this is the kind of riff-raf that goes to this school, I don't think I want my child to go here anyway."

Kagome knew she wasn't his and she also knew she couldn't afford to send her anywhere else but she was just mad enough not to give a rat's ass. "Your right. She would be better at another school."

"Yeah. Come on, Kira." Inuyasha said taking her hand and Kagome took the other one. "We'll take our child and our money elsewhere."

"What money?" the principle asked knowing very well Kagome was poor.

"My money." Inuyasha said in the same superior kind of voice the vulture had used. "I would very much love to contribute money to my daughter's education but if this is the kind of school she is attending I think it would be better spent elsewhere. Come on."

And Kagome let him lead them out.

The principle sank down into her chair thinking of the man who was worth millions who had just walked out of her school.

* * *

Kira stood in front of the class who was looking at her with open and friendly faces. She had a brand new uniform on and her hair had been done in pig-tails. She had been washed squeaky clean by her maids and the brand new bag was held happily in front of her.

The teacher smiled and asked her to introduce herself thinking of the very large donation that had been made to the school when she had transferred.

"Hi, I'm Kira!" Kira said with all the innocence that a 5-year old could possibly have. "Let's be friends!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A thanks for the reviews I hope are coming!!!


	13. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Well I am an idioy. I recently discover when I wrote chapter 6 I forgot to change the chapter number so now I have two number fives so instead of this being chapter twelve, like it would be if I hadn't just caught my mistake, it will instead be chapter 13. Also, my spell check is going nuts so if I have any misspelled words in here your just going to have to live with them for now! K? Thanks!

**Chapter 13: Marry Me?**

Kagome rubbed her tired eyes. "Inuyasha I just don't think Kira should call you dad."

They had been discussing this for three hours, since Kagome had sent Kira off to school with Jiji. Her new school. In her new uniform. With new books. All of it paid for by Inuyasha.

It had been so easy to take Kira out of that school and put her in the better one and snubbing her nose at the vulture like bitch. But once she had calmled down, and Kagome always calmed down, she had been able to think of the tremendous mistake she had made.

"I don't see why not?" Inuyasha said confused at why she was so dead set against it. They were sitting on the half circle shaped couch in one of his living rooms with the large blank flat screen TV sitting in front of them. She was sitting perfectly strait but Inuyasha was turned slightly toward the side with his arm on the rim of the couch behind her so he could look at her.

"Because you are not her father." Kagome said bluntly.

"I'm more of a father than that sack of shit that can rot in the deepest level of hell, please God." he said just as bluntly.

"I'm not argueing what you've done for her." she said thinking of all the nice things he had done for Kira. And shuddering. "But..."

"But what?" Inuyasha asked trying to figure out what was wrong with Kira calling him some thing that made him feel better than he had ever felt in his life.

"But....Inuyasha think about it." Kagome said resisting the urge to nervously bite her finger nails. "She's going to a school I will never be able afford with books and a uniform and other things that I never would have been able to get her. She has a driver that loves her like one of his own daughters, a chef who thinks she's the cutest thing ever who, by the way, enjoyes making sweets and candies more than anything. She has three maids, two nurse maids, a new kitten which you got her without my consent, and a room that you could, and did, fit an entire amusement park into."

"Call me crazy," Inuyasha said plainly, "but all of that sounds like a good thing."

"It is a good thing." Kagome wailed.

"Then what is the problem? I don't understand!" Inuyasha cried back.

"Inuaysha, you are a famous rock star." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Inuyasha said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's everything!" Kagome exclaimed. "When you leave it will all be gone."

"Leave?" he asked a little bit stunned.

"Yes! I wont be able to send her to that school any more and I'll have to put her back in the old one with beat up school books and the backpack she's had all her life. I'll have to give the kitten away because I can't afford to keep one. She'll be devistated. Heartbroken! I'll never be able to give her these things and when you leave...."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." he said sitting back. "You said, 'when'. '_When_ you leave'. As if you expect me to leave."

"Well of course you're going to leave." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and started pacing. "Kagome, why would you automaticly think I'm going to leave?"

"It's just who you are." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "A famous rock star and a little nobody from nowhere. I'm probably just a playtoy for you. And I know that. I just don't want Kira to be hurt."

Inuyasha opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. "I don't...I don't know what to say." he finally stuttered in absolute shock.

"Promise me that you'll let her down easy." Kagome begged.

Inuyasha sat down as all of the strength left his legs. Then something clicked in his brain. "Your comparing me to him." he turned to her.

"What? To who?" Kagome asked confused.

"That shit head, Jurad." Inuyasha said.

"What? No, I'm not." Kagome.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked staring her down.

"Of course not." she said firmly.

"Then marry me." he said his face just as serious.

"W...What?" Kagome felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her.

"Marry me." he said grabbing her hand. "That would solve every problem. Kira could call me daddy, you would know she wouldn't lose everything, and I would know that you're not comparing me to the asshole."

"That's not a reason to get married." Kagome said yanking her hand back and standing up. She started wringing her hands and the disire to chew on her nails grew. "I mean, those aren't reasons to get married. No. You should only get married for love....or....or love....I mean just proposing out of nowhere like that. We barely know each other and besides I have other things to think about like Kira and...and Kria."

"You said Kira twice." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome knew she was babbling but she couldn't stop herself. The words were pouring out of her mouth and she felt nausous as if she was about to throw up. "Kria is very important. I can't just rush decisions like this and we haven't even known each other 3 months yet. Rushing things like this is what makes broken families. And I don't want that for my little girl."

"News flash:" Inuyasha pointed out. "You and Kira are already a broken family." he stood up and walked ot her side and stopped her nervous pacing. "I do love you, Kagome." he said but she wouldn't meet his eyes. If anything her nervouse hands started wringing faster. "I've loved you for so long and I've loved Kira longer. Let me take care of you. Let me love you."

"Inuyasha I couldn't." Kagome said still not looking him in the eyes. "I have to think about Kira."

"If it was only Kira on your mind you would have said yes." Inuyasha said bluntly. "I can give her a much better life and she's already grown used to it. She loves it here. If you were only thinking about Kira like you said, you would say yes knowing I could keep her happy and healthy."

Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You are comparing me to Jurad." Inuyasha said. "You've only had experience with him as a man and he treated you like trash. So that ruined you for every other man after him because you automaticly think that they will behave the exact same way."

"Inuyasha you're a rock star. Your type isn't exactly known for it's ability to be monogomous. You get divorces as quickly as you have weddings." she said trying to bring to conversation back onto ground she was comfortable with. Trying to get him to see it from her side.

"Would it make any differance if I had a desk job like you?" Inuyasha asked without hesitation. "Would you say yes if I worked in a cubicle filing reports that no one will read?"

"Well, Inuyasha I don't...I didn't mean..." she was lost. How is it he was making more sense. Why is it her arugments sounded so logicle in her head but stupid when she spoke them out loud?"

"If that's the case, I'll quit the band."

Kagome froze and finally looked at him, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

"I have enough money stored to keep Kira in this kind of life. If you want me to have a desk job, I'll quit. I'll get one." he said perfectly serious.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean....I don't want...You...I..." why is it she couldn't say anything?

Inuyasha yanked her to him and slammed his mouth against hers.

His kiss wasn't tender and passionate like it had been before. It was pure need and anger. He wasn't gentle, he wasn't giving her pleasure he was taking it for himself.

And she liked it.

His hands were firmly clasped on her arms so she couldn't hold him or push him back. His lips were the only thing touching her and they were moving against hers. Taking, possesing.

Just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he let her go.

Her breath was coming fast and her knees were weak. His breathing was labored as well but he still looked angry.

"I am not Jurad." he said darkly. "I would never leave you, I would never hurt you, and I would never, _ever_, hurt Kira. I still want to marry you and I can wait forever if I have to."

He released her and she fell in a heap at his feet.

Inuyasha didn't say a word to her, he just left shutting the door firmly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh we're reaching the end. Might be next chapter might be a few more chapters on. I don't know. We will see...


	14. Strength Part 1

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

Okay I just read this one-shot called Shell Shocked and it was AMAZING! If you think I'm good you should totally read this one it's great! It is soooo much better than me. It's sweet and romantic without making Inuyasha a weird and mushy guy most people, myself included, turn him into! No one is OOC, at all, at least in my opinion! Read it, it's called Shell Shocked by Selina MacCloveror, it's on my favorites, go read it now(or after this chapter, whatever works) and review that story in your normal amazing way because it was that awesome!! Fluffy and though it's rated M, it's really not. More like a T. Really sweet, really great writing, loved it, you will too, go read please because I told her that I would recommend her story in my review so go and tell her how awesome you think it is!!! Enough bragging on others, here's what you clicked on the story for...

**Chapter 14: Strength Part 1**

She sat on the floor in the exact same spot that she had fallen in. The house was so quiet. She hadn't moved for an hour and still there wasn't a sound.

Kagome finally lifted her head to look at the clock on the wall.

Kira wouldn't be home for another 4 hours.

"Kira..." she whispered her name as if hoping to get comfort from it.

As if it had been waiting for this, her daughter's face popped into her mind.

She was smiling, wider than she had in a long time. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she looked healthier than ever.

_Flashback~_

_"Mommy, mommy, look!" Kira cried turning in place to show off her new uniform. Jiji was smiling proudly in the back ground._

_"You look beautiful." Kagome said crouched down as she kissed Kira's cheek._

_"Look, look, look!" Kira cried grabbing the brand knew leather bag. "Isn't it nice! Daddy got it for me." Kira said it as if she had no idea the affect it had on her mother. Her hands started shaking, she started feeling sick, and she had to fight and urge to chew on her fingernails._

_"He also got me these pretty pencils!" Kira, oblivious to her mom's state, reached into the back and brought out a Hello Kitty pencil case filled with sparkly Hello Kitty pencils and a pretty pink Hello Kitty shaped eraser._

_"Oh, that's nice." Kagome took it and looked it over acting like she was admiring it for Kira's benefit._

_"Yeah! And he also got me my new school books, see!" Kira proudly showed off the thin math book, spelling book, and writing book._

_"Would you look at that?" Kagome said breathless as her nausea got worse._

_"It all fits in my bag, like this." Kira demonstrated by storing the things away neatly. "And look! I even have room for the lunch John-Claude made me." she said holding up the lunch box and referring to the personal chef Inuyasha had gotten her._

_"Isn't daddy the best ever?" Kira asked._

_"Kira, honey, I don't think you should..."_

_"Miss Kira?" Jiji interrupted. "We must hurry or you'll be late. You don't want to be late on your first day. Do you?"_

_"Uh-uh!" Kira said putting her bag on her back and hugging __Kagome, who felt numb._

_"See you after school, mommy!"_

_"Kira, you going to leave without telling me bye too?" Inuyasha asked walking in._

_"Daddy!" she cried and ran over to him and clung to his leg. "Jiji said you had already left for work!"_

_"I work at home, silly." Inuyasha said bending down and picking her up. Kagome knew he had been practicing with his band in the practice room. "And I wouldn't let you leave without saying good-bye. What kind of father would I be?" He fell smoothly into the father role._

_Kagome felt like she was about to throw up._

_"The best ever!" she cried repeating herself._

_"Sir, I don't mean to be rude," Jiji said with a smile, "but it's time we got going."_

_"Of course. Can't be late on your first day." Inuyasha kissed her cheek and hugged her._

_"Bye, daddy!" she said hugging him back. When he set her down she ran to her mother and gave her one last hug and kiss good-bye before following Jiji out with her hand held tightly in his._

_"How far away is it?" she asked._

_But Kagome didn't hear the answer as the front door shut behind them._

_She stood up and faced Inuyasha feeling her breakfast rolling around in her stomach._

Normal~

She felt the tears in her eyes fall down. That was when the discussion had started in the first place. She felt sick again just thinking about it.

And we she pictured herself married to him? Oh, her food was ready to come up.

It's not that he would be a bad husband. From all the evidence he would make a great husband and father. He was caring, he made sure to stop practicing to say bye to Kira, he could take care of them, and no one could deny that he was good looking. He had been on the cover of GQ.

Twice!

The man was a hunk, there was no other word for it. He had been voted Most Wanted Bachelor three years running, he was rich and famous, and even if they _did_ get divorced, she would get half of everything that was his anyway.

But the thought of marrying him it just made her stomach roll. In fact, the very thought of him alone made her stomach roll. It was as if she just couldn't sand being around him.

She got up slowly, her muscles complaining from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long.

Cloe and Cleo didn't immediately appear before her so she felt safe walking out of the living room and out of the house.

The fresh air helped calm her stomach and she started walking.

The driveway was long and surrounded by a wonderful garden tended to by an army of gardeners.

She walked out the front gates and let her thoughts wonder where they would.

It wasn't as if he disgusted her.

He didn't.

He was clean and he never smelled bad. He was handsome and caring. He didn't have a beer gut or any bad habits like smoking or excessive drinking. He was healthy with an apparent long life ahead of him. He had good friends in his band and a great and devoted manager.

And most importantly, he adored Kira.

If they ever did get into a relationship, Kagome shivered at the thought, that had to be the most important thing. The first thing on the checklist and it was the first thing he checked off. He was in love with Kira and Kira obviously loved him back.

He was fitting in just fine with her life and maybe that was what was bugging her so much.

He slipped in so easily as if the role of 'father' had been made for him and him alone. God knew Jurad wasn't the one for that spot.

_"You are comparing me to Jurad."_

His words popped into her brain.

Of course she wasn't.

Was she?

It wasn't like there was much to compare to though. Jurad had been a typical high school sweet-talker and Kagome had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Before she knew it she thought she was in love and her skirts were up around her waist.

After that he had left and two months later an evil little stick had declared her officially pregnant.

She had been able to finish high school right around the time she started showing but collage hadn't been an option. Not with a baby on her hands. She had walked right into Mr. Shinjuku's office and had practically begged for a job. He had needed a gopher, she had needed a job, it was a perfect match.

There was really nothing more to the story than that. A run of the mill high school crush that was thought of like love that ended badly. She couldn't be comparing Inuyasha to Jurad.

Could she?

She had a mental flash of his head in her brain. Sneering down at her while he kicked her in her stomach.

He had abandoned them, abused her, treated her like trash.

Maybe she was comparing him.

Kagome looked up and was surprised to find herself at the door to her own house.

She hadn't been back since Inuyasha had taken her out.

On shakey legs, she climbed the steps and unlocked the door.

It swung inward effortlessly like always. But there was a difference in the room.

A mirror was missing, Jurad had smashed it after Kira had left. There was a crack in the wall where Kagome had hit at one point. The memories of the pain and terror washed over her and her half healed bruised started to ache in time with her racing heart.

She stepped carefully inside. Inuyasha's men had cleaned the place up but there was a slightly lighter spot on the carpet where Kagome knew she had coughed up blood.

She shut the door behind her and walked into the living room. The TV was off and everything was where it should be, although a thin layer of dust coated everything.

Facing the memories, letting them flow through her, was healing her, in a way. She couldn't run from what happened.

She heard a footstep from the hallway and turned quickly.

"Welcome home, baby." Jurad smirked his words slightly slurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bum bum bum!!!! Remember, check out that story!!!


	15. Strength Part 2

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

...

**Chapter 15: Strength Part 2**

Her heart was racing and her breath got faster as she set her eyes upon a sight that had been giving her nightmares. The worst thing that had given her the best thing. That sick and drunk smile that spoke of untold pain, for her.

Kira looked nothing like him. She was all Kagome and Kagome thanked God for that everyday. His hair wasn't black but brown but it had lost the luster it had held in high school. His eyes were gray where Kira's and Kagome's were brown. And years of drinking and smoking had turned his skin a nasty pasty color and his teeth yellow.

"I've been waiting for you." He said leaning against the wall as he was too drunk to stand on his on feet without help. "Where you been?"

"Get out." Kagome said hoping that he didn't catch the tremble in her voice.

He smiled wider and she knew he did. "But, baby, I wanted to see you. Where's the brat?"

"Go away." Kagome said clenching her fists so they wouldn't shake. There was an icy cold fear in her stomach that was threatening to overwhelm her soon.

"I asked you, where is the brat?" he repeated slowly.

"Some where you can't touch her." Kagome sound with absolute conviction.

"So you have her stashed away some where. That's fine. What I plan for you shouldn't be seen by children anyway." he got off the wall and took a step towards her.

Despite herself, she took a step backwards and he saw the terror in her eyes.

"You didn't mind five years ago." he said walking drunkenly towards her.

For every step he took, Kagome took one back. "That was then." She didn't take her eyes off of him. Afraid if she did he would some how attack. "This is now. I want you out of my house."

"You don't mean that." he said stumbling a bit. "You love me, remember?"

"I was a stupid teenager, what I said then didn't mean anything."

"Well your not so old now." He pointed out. "Let's see, you were 18 when you had Kira so add five uh..." He thought for a second. "Your 25."

"23." Kagome corrected. "You can't even count."

He shrugged. "Who needs it. I've never used that shit they taught us in school anyway."

She didn't know why she kept him talking but maybe if she bought enough time she cold think of some way out of this.

Or Inuyasha would come for her.

Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat back on his bed and sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Miroku asked twirling a stick in his hand.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Sango pointed out from her corner where she was tuning her bass. Practice had been over for only a few minutes but Sango liked to play her instrument for a while afterwards.

"Its..." He sighed again. "Nothing."

Kouga rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Come on." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Practice totally bombed today because of you. You've never let _anything _break your focus. It has to be something big."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but just continued to stare at the ceiling as if the secrets of the universe were written there.

"It's obvious." Kouga said popping a life saver in his mouth.

"What is it then?" Miroku asked.

"How can you not know, perv?" Sango asked not looking up from her bass.

"Know what? How can I know if no one told me?" he threw up his hands in frustration.

"It's Kagome." Sango and Kouga said together.

"Kagome? But I haven't seen her all day." Miroku said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"What? I don't get it." Miroku cried looking from one to the other.

"Well, he obviously did something to piss her off then she said something to him that made him like this." Kouga said indicating to Inuyasha who looked as if he hadn't heard a word they had said. "I can take her off your hands if you want buddy." He added as almost as if it were an after thought.

"Well what stupid thing did you do?" Sango asked plucking a few strings. "Insult her? Make Kira cry?"

"I asked her to marry me." He responded in a dull voice.

All three of them looked up at him and froze in place.

"I'm sorry, I must not of heard you right." Miroku said digging in his ear. "Did you just say you asked her to marry you?"

"Yeah." his face was expressionless.

"Well that obviously backfired." Kouga said his eyebrows raised.

"She said no then?" Sango asked setting her bass aside and standing up.

"She told me I would leave."

All three of them looked confused.

"Wait._ You_would leave?" Miroku asked. "As in not her."

"As in me." Inuyasha answered still not looking away from the ceiling. "She thinks I'm a no good rock star who's going to divorce her in a few months or years."

"Well that makes sence." Sango nodded.

"It does?" All three males asked, even Inuyasha looked at her.

"Come on." Sango rolled her eyes again. "You don't live under a rock. I know, I live with you. Famous people aren't exactly known for having long and happy marriages, are they?"

"But there are a lot of famous people with long and happy marriages." Miroku said.

"Yes, but how often do you hear, 'And in today's news, so-and-so and so-and-so are still going strong'? All anyone ever hears about are the marriages that are in ruins with long and nasty divorces. Kagome wouldn't want that for Kira. And I, for one, don't blame her." She nodded once as if to drive the point home.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Miroku mussed.

Inuyasha fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling again. "No wonder."

"Where is she, anyway?" Kouga looked around as if expecting her to jump from behind a curtain.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"You don't know?" Miroku repeated looking suddenly scared.

"Not in the house, I'm sure." Inuyasha scratched his nose.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked looking just as panicked.

"Not really, but I wouldn't stay if I was her. What's with the faces?" Inuyasha asked as they all exchanged scared looks.

"Inuyasha, do you not remember how she got those injuries and ended up living with us in the first place?" Sango asked throwing on her shoes.

"She has a nut job after her remember?" Miroku asked jumping off the bed and running towards the door, one step behind Kouga.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped from his bed and ran after them.

* * *

He was right there. In front of her. She had run out of room to run with her back pressed against the wall. A wall in the home that had seemed like a haven. A wall that was now keeping her prisoner from safety.

"Just as pretty as before." He said gently stroking her cheek making her flinch. The smell of alcohol coming from him was strong enough to make her nauseous.

"Please leave." she begged the shaking moving throughout her entire body.

"Mmm, I love it when you beg." he said licking her neck.

Tears stung her eyes and a dreadful feeling of hopelessness enveloped her.

She closed her eyes tight as his hands started moving up and down her body. She felt filthy. Defiled. Unclean. Like her body would never be pure again.

"_Mommy!"_

Kira's voice, loud as a bell yet not really there, rang through her mind forcing her eyes open. She knew he was there but she didn't feel him anymore. Her eyes were on the picture of Kira hanging on the wall opposite her.

"...off."

"What was that?" Jurad asked kissing her face.

"Get. Off." she said her voice trembling.

He chuckled. "Or what?" His voice was playful.

"Get. OFF!" She punched him square in the gut making him double over.

She wiggled her way out from in front of him just in time as the affect of her punch in the alcohol in him made him puke.

"You...Bitch!" he snarled glaring at her.

"You're pathetic." Kagome said glaring right back, suddenly there wasn't a trace of fear in her.

"I own you!" he growled standing up and stumbling towards her.

She just moved out of the way causing him to crash onto the couch.

"You did." Kagome admitted as she saw the answer clear as day.

Her fear of Inuyasha, of being with Inuyasha, came from him. This piece of filth in front of her. This waste of flesh and air.

He managed to raise his head and stare at her. "You admit you're mine."

"Not anymore." Kagome said firmly holding her head high. "You are gone from my life." The anger brought tears to her eyes and made her voice higher. "I will not let you control me any more!"

"No one else will have you! You filthy whore! You got yourself with a child at 18!" He tried to stand.

"And I wouldn't change a thing because it brought me Kira." Kagome's fists clenched again, in anger now. "But now I have a man who loves me, and I won't let him because of you!"

He smirked. "That's your problem then."

"It is. But not anymore." she reached out and grabbed the closest thing to her.

A lamp.

"What are you..." he started but he was suddenly interrupted.

By Kagome bringing it down on his head with a cry of fury and pain and the sadness of five years.

"I am going to marry him!" she brought it down again and the delicate hardened clay shattered. "I am going to love him!" she threw the butt of it at him. His head was bleeding.

She grabbed the stand it sat on and raised it above her head. "And I am no longer going to let you hold me back!"

She brought it down with a large crash that was twice as loud as the front door slammed open revealing Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A message for all abused women, if you can't get the courage to get yourself out by the means seen here, try some good old fashioned grit ball, or tell the local authorities. You don't have to put up with his shit.


	16. Family

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha. That awesome privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. Thank you!**

The final chapter of my story that you all seemed to love so much, thank you guys for being with me through this I adore every one of you and the reviews you leave even the one word ones! Thanks for everything through this story and now the final chapter of, Priorities.

**Chapter 16: Family**

The police man nodded as Jurad was loaded into an ambulance behind him. "It's actually a pretty large concussion." He told Inuyasha though Inuyasha doubted he could care less. "She did a number on him. You should be proud, most abused woman can't get themselves out."

Inuyasha nodded and looked past him. Another EMT had taken Kagome away and said he was going to look her over to make sure of her health. Then this portly cop had come up to him and started giving him a report on Jurad's condition. As if it was _him _Inuyasha was worried about!

"We'll just take him over to the hospital and when the doctor says okay we can bring him back to the station." the cop nodded. "Yup, we've been after him for a while. Got some good warrants for his arrest too." Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes. "We had him for driving while under the influence, drunk and high I believe, but the sucker got away in the chase. One of the few that do. We also got him on possession, DUI, evading arrest..."

"Look, look, look." Inuyasha said. "That's interesting and I'm sure I would love to know how long he's going away but I'm more worried about Kagome right now."

"The girl?" The cop scratched his stomach. "She's over there." He pointed behind Inuyasha at an ambulance.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome sitting on the back while the EMT bandaged her bloodied and cut up hands.

"Kagome!" He called to her and ran over.

"Inuyasha. You done with your conversation?" she asked.

He sat beside her and inspected her face making sure there was nothing the professional could have missed. Used to this, the EMT carried on his work without insult.

"Are you okay?" he ignored her question in the effert to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine." Kagome said positively. "Where's Kira?"

"She's not out of school yet, baby." Inuyasha said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh." Kagome said amazed at how fast the entire thing had happened.

"You sure you're alright?"

Kagome nodded and the EMT finished his bandaging. "She's good to go. She can go home anytime."

"Well, she has to come to the station and fill out some paper work." the cop said having come up towards them.

"She can do that tomorrow." Inuyasha said taking her wrists and helping her up.

"How did I know you would say that?" The cop mumbled but Inuyasha didn't hear him.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Inuyasha, I'm _fine_." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"I was worried." He said obviously kissing her cheek.

"I know you were, and I have something to tell you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention but was checking her over for anything the EMT had missed.

"Inuyasha, I will." Kagome said.

"You will what?" Inuyasha asked checking her arm.

"I will marry you."

He froze and stayed that way for a second. Then slowly, as if afraid that moving too fast would make her say, 'Just kidding!'. "You what?"

"I want to marry you." she said more sure of that than anything.

"Kagome, I uh..." he stumbled on his words. "Kagome, I know you uh...You don't have to decide now. I didn't mean...Just because Jurad..."

Kagome pressed a finger to his lips. "This has nothing to do with Jurad. This is about you and me. And Kira."

His mouth moved but no sound came out.

"There is no one in the _world_ I would rather her call 'dad'." She placed a hand on his cheek. "And there is no one in the world I would rather call husband."

"Kagome." He whispered her name in reverence. "You've just been through such a shock. You're not thinking straight." he said that, but his heart was flying.

"Trust me." Kagome said. "This is the one thing I'm absolutely sure of."

She reached up and kissed him.

* * *

Kira was standing swishing her dress that was long and pink and made her feel like a princess. There was an old guy in front of mommy and daddy, but he was just going on and on and she was getting bored.

"As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kagome said and she looked like an angel in white.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man, and wife." He smiled at them as Kagome and Inuyasha glowed with happiness. "You may now kiss the bride.

Inuyasha pulled her foreword and slammed his lips into hers as the cameras from the multiple news and magazine people started flashing like crazy.

Kira knew she had to walk down the isle after the last bridesmaid. She had even practiced it the other day. But what child doesn't want to walk with her mommy and new official daddy? Now that the adoption papers had gone through.

Instead of following she maid of honor, she ran to her mom and through her arms around her dad's legs.

They smiled at each other. Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands and Kagome the other.

And together, a newly made family, they walked down the isle and out of the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good-bye my loves and dearest hearts! I hope to continue to see all of you!


End file.
